Shadows Beneath the Light
by MoonlightxParasite
Summary: Voldemort had a daughter the night he was nearly killed at the Potters. Only the reason he was there wasn't to kill Harry, it was to save him from the lies of the so called Light. Now he sends his daughter to Hogwarts, hoping to complete the real prophecy
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"_Tom! Tom, he's coming! He's going to take Harry!" screamed Lily Potter as she clutched onto the Dark Lord's robes. She had just witnessed her husband being murdered by the man she loathed and was now huddled into her Lord's robes within Harry's bedroom. A tiny, one year old girl was standing right next to them. Tom took the girl in his arms, putting her in the closet. He put a finger to his lips before kissing his daughter's head and closing the door._

_Tom turned to see Albus Dumbledore standing in the room. He withdrew his wand, putting Lily and baby Harry behind him. Albus smirked, before shooting a spell at him. Tom counter cursed it, sending the elderly man through a wall. He didn't have time to finish the fight. "Lily, go back to my manor and wait with Alana there!" he said. "She knows the truth and has accepted it."_

"_What about your daughter?" Lily asked._

"_Bellatrix!" he yelled. The woman appeared within seconds, going to the closet and taking the small, now crying girl in her arms. Tome gave his daughter a sad look before turning towards Lily. "She'll be fine Lily." Bellatrix disappeared with a loud POP! and Tom looked over at the wall. Dumbledore was there and he shot a curse at him. The green light hit Tom right in the chest and his body fell to the floor. Lily screamed as Dumbledore stepped into the room. She put Harry in his crib before withdrawing her want._

"_Take me Albus," she said in a shaking voice. "Take me instead of my son!" _

_Albus smirked, shooting another jet of green light to Lily. It hit her square in the chest before she fell to the floor dead like her master. The elderly man walked over to the boy in the crib, seeing him looking at Albus with sad eyes. "You're going to do great things Harry," said the professor with a sick smile. "Great things…" The professor took the boy in his arms, walking out of the Potter residence. _

_As he walked down the street, deep inside the room a heavy mist appeared coming out of Tom's body. A ghostly figure rose up from the body, morphing into a silhouette of Tom. He looked over at Lily, choking back a sob. Lily was like a sister to Tom and she had given him a future to love again by the boy she had carried in her womb for nine months. Tom gave an angry growl. _

"_Soon Dumbledore," he promised. "Soon I'll have my revenge. And I'll have a daughter to help me." With that, the ghostly Tom flew out the window, in search for his home. _


	2. Tanya Riddle

**Note: **Title has changed from Truth Concealed by Lies to SHADOWS BENEATH THE LIGHT

**NOTE2: **I posted a Prologue before this chapter, but I forgot to add it. So the viewers who had read this chapter, go back and read the prologue if you like. So yeah...my bad on that part.

**Summary: **Voldemort had a daughter the night he was nearly killed at the Potters. Only the reason he was there wasn't to kill Harry, it was to save him from the lies of the so called Light. Now he sends his daughter to Hogwarts, hoping to complete the real prophecy. Harry will soon find out that he was lied to ever since he was a baby. What will happen when he figures out the truth?

**Warnings: **This story is rated M for SLASH content and lots of violence further into the story. There will be some sex scenes, both Slash and non slash depending on the point of view through the chapter. Harry will start off like normal Harry, but he will soon turn into a dark one. Very, very dark. If you don't like it, don't read it.

--

It was nearly midnight as the last of the Death Eaters entered Malfoy Manor. The Dark Lord was sitting at the head of the table in the Malfoy's dining room, accompanied by his loyal servants. Only there was an empty seat to his right, reserved for the only person he held close to his heart. That person was his seventeen year old daughter, Tanya Marvola Riddle. Her mother, who was currently insane and at St. Mungos, had wanted her daughter to have the same initials as her father. She had feminized Marvolo so that she would have a girly middle name. Tanya was born July 31, the same date as that Harry Potter, and the same year as him. Although he knew she was more gifted than him in any kind of subject of magic. She didn't need schooling since she had private tutors all her life, even when the Dark Lord was in his weakened state. He had made sure that she was kept a secret and was a deadly threat to the world like her father already was. The light may have been trying to fight him, but they were sadly weakening in number. Harry still hadn't made a move since the incident in the Department of Mysteries back in his fifth year. Now it was his seventh and he planned on making that year rather enjoyable for him. With Lucius as new Minister of Magic, his plan would work. He would be able to tell Harry the truth about what happened that fateful night when he was one year old.

The girls appeared at the door to the dining room. Her hair was jet black and cascaded down to her lower back like a tainted waterfall. Those ice blue eyes scanned the room while having a coldness to them that made everyone do a double take. Her skin was fair, her ruby lips glossy from the gloss Bellatrix had bought her. She was tall, about five-foot-eight. She was also thin, but had size C breasts that had the cleavage of them reveals on her black button up top. There was a cloak around her shoulders, while black pants covered her toned legs and black heeled boots concealed her feet. Her sleeves to her shirt were rolled up to her elbows, her Dark Mark showing on her right arm. That was Tanya, basically the princess of the dark society the Riddle family ruled.

"Sorry I'm late Father," she said in a heavenly voice before walking over to Voldemort and kissing him on the top of his head. He had found a way to go back to his thirty year old self and appearance thanks to some vampires and a dark gypsy. His face was pale, eyes red, and jet black hair short. Everyone could tell the two were father and daughter and even better was that they were both immortal and would never age again.

"What kept you?" he asked as she took her seat.

"Studies," she replied vaguely. Only the truth was that she was actually torturing some of the Order members down in the dungeons. They had captured some a few days ago and she was just getting in her time before her father chose someone else to torture them. So far they've captured: Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, and Arthur Weasley. Bill Weasley and one of the twins, Fred, were seated in the room with them. Once they found out the truth about Harry's past, they joined the Death Eaters to make sure that Voldemort's plan succeeded.

"You study too much Tanya," said Draco with a smile. He was seated diagonal to her. She just shrugged before turning to her father who was watching her with curiosity.

"Alright, the reason we are here is the discuss furthering the plan. Now that we have complete control of the Ministry and Hogwarts, we'll be able to win this war and take control of the whole wizarding world." Everyone was silent when he paused. "As we've previously discuss, Tanya will be posing as a seventh year who has moved to London from America. Snape," he pointed to the man a further ways down the table. "You will be posing as Tanya's guardian since you'll the closest we have to look like you're related to her besides myself." Snape nodded, looking over at Tanya. She was staring at her nails, admiring the green paint upon them. "Also since Tanya has never set foot in a school like this, young Draco will be helping you throughout the year." This made Tanya's eyes shoot up to Draco. She had always liked him; they were good friend and all. Only the whole entire Death Eater community knew that they had crushes on one another. None of them would show their infatuation though, it wasn't their nature. "Draco you will explain the rules of the school to her and everything once you guys get there, understood?"

"Yes milord," he replied in a very respectful tone.

"Will I be sorted?" asked Tanya. They looked at her as if she was dumber than shit. "I mean in front of the whole entire student body."

"You must," answered Snape. "If not, that'll cause suspicion."

Tanya nodded, leaning back in her seat with an expression of deep thought on her features. "How far in my mind will the sorting hat go?" There was realization on everyone's faces. It seemed like everyone didn't even think about that dilemma. Tanya knew enough about Hogwarts to know about the sorting hat. Only she really wanted to know how it worked. How far was it willing to go to put a person in their right house? If the hat did go into her head, that could mean a problem. No, Severus was now headmaster so she didn't have to worry, right? Right. Severus would silence the hat if he went too far into her mind. He could always get another one and destroy that one. She bit her lip as she thought about that situation. "I'll use Imperio if I have to," she said to break the heavy silent. "I can already use magic without a wand and the colors of the magic will only be seen briefly in my eyes, but I'll be too far away from anyone to notice."

"Will it work?" asked Bellatrix.

"The sorting hat has a soul, so yes it will," answered Voldemort. He smiled at his daughter. "You'll do perfectly at Hogwarts. Probably even outscore that mudblood that hangs around Harry."

"If you're talking about Granger, then yes," said Draco. "Granger is only a small percentage of how smart the princess is." Tanya dropped her head a little to hide the small blush creeping on her cheeks. Bellatrix caught this and smiled sweetly.

"Miss. Granger will be quite annoyed then," said Severus while taking a sip of his wine. A playful smirk appeared on the follower's lips as he thought of a new little idea that would be fun. "I'll be sure that most of the Gryffindor and Slytherin students have classes together. It will be a quite interesting competition between the two."

"Couldn't I just kill the mudblood to get her out of the way? She's involved in the lies too," sneered Tanya with hate. Harry belonged on her father's side and that stupid prophecy that Trelawney woman predicted was untrue to the fullest extent. Trelawney was a fraud, paid by Dumbledore to give everyone that false prediction.

"We could, but that would make Potter unhappy," explained Snape. "I know how much you love killing mudbloods, but try to restrain those urges for a while. You wouldn't want the real prophecy to not come true would you?"

"No," she sighed. "But I better get to kill her sooner or later."

"You will," promised Lord Voldemort. "Just remember that I'll let you torture her for a while before killing her." A sick smile spread across Tanya's lips, making gruesome images enter her mind.

"Can Draco help?" she asked out of the blue.

"What?" asked Draco.

Tanya smile. "You're my best friend and I'd like to share torturing her with you. I mean, you had to endure how many years of her always knowing the answer about everything. I think it's a well deserved gift from me."

"You're so cool," smiled Draco as some of the Death Eaters chuckled at his response.

"So it's settled then?" asked the Dark Lord. His servants nodded in response and the meeting was dismissed. Now it was time for the real work to begin.

-.-

Diagon Alley was way too cheery for Tanya's liking. Severus was walking with her to get her supplies along with Draco. She watched as children skidded passed her with play brooms, teenaged girls squealed at rather good looking men, and the guys crowded around the Quidditch shop. She looked in the window as she passed, smirking. The new broom, Demonfire, was out on display. Tanya, along with Draco, already had one. It was really fast and she felt alive whenever she rode on it. Sometimes, Draco and she would race. She always won since their races involved hexing each other.

They had just exited Flourish & Blotts to get their school books. Tanya needed to get to Knockturn Alley to get some Dark Arts books since she loved reading about how to torture someone to death without the use of Crucio. She couldn't help it, she was evil. Mostly insane, but every evil person had their insanity.

"You have to go here every year for school?" asked Tanya in disgust. "It's so…"

"Disgustingly sweet?" finished Snape.

"Yeah," she said in a low voice. "It makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Just wait until you get to Hogwarts," groaned Draco. "Everyone has a smile plastered on their faces."

Tanya let a laugh escape her. "I'll make sure they're crying by the time Christmas comes around."

"There he is," whispered Snape while gesturing behind him. A boy with green eyes, messing black hair, and pale skin was coming out of the potions shop with a red head and a bushy haired girl. His hair covered his scar and for some reason he didn't have glasses on. Her father described him as having glasses; maybe he got his eyes done over the summer or something. Or maybe the prophecy was starting to take effect. He seemed taller and had sharper features than his picture showed from the Daily Prophet not two months ago. "I'll leave you and Draco. I need to go get some things from Knockturn Alley." He left without another word. Tanya looked up at Draco who smirked before walking up to him with her in tow. Draco bumped shoulders, very hard with Ronald. Ron stopped, turning and glaring at the Slytherin.

"Didn't see you there Weasel," smirked Draco.

"Shut it you git," he snapped.

"Someone woke up without a good fucking today," laughed Draco.

"You little-" but Ron couldn't finish.

"Draco who are these people?" asked Tanya in a soft voice. The trio then looked at her. She was hiding behind Draco, but now she was in their view. The reason was because she loved Draco's scent and when she was behind him she could sniff him freely.

"No one of importance Tanya," he smiled down at her before putting his arm around the girl's shoulders. "Except for Potter here. You might've heard of him."

"The one who nearly killed the Dark Lord, right?"

"Yes," replied Harry with a sniff.

"You are quite a legend around these parts," observed Tanya. "Only back where I come from, in America, we think that prophecy sent by Trelawney was completely false."

"Why is that?"

"She was pronounced a fraud when she didn't predict anything right in the American Ministry. I'm surprised you didn't hear about it."

"Yes I heard about it," said Harry. "But if she was a fraud, then how come she predicted about Voldemort and I becoming enemies?"

"We believe there was an outside source doing that kind of work. Making sure that it looked like the Dark Lord did the bidding when it was actually someone else." Tanya saw Hermione glare at her, making her smirk. So she was right about Miss. Mudblood being an active member in the Order, and she knew the complete truth.

"That's ridiculous Harry," said Hermione with a nervous glint in her eye. "How could someone even think that? You-Know-Who is evil, end of story."

"Yeah," said Harry. "Voldemort was the one who killed my parents. So if you'd please give it a rest we'll be on our way." He started to walk away from them. _Shit_, Tanya thought.

"I'm sorry if I offended you," said Tanya. "It's just a stupid theory us American's have." Harry turned around, looking at her with a small smile. "Look, I know my friend Draco is being a complete ass, but that's the way he is. I apologize for what he said and what he says in the future. If you want, you can hex me when he does."

Harry laughed. "I'll keep that in mind Tanya…what's your last name?"

"Riddle," she answered. His eyes widened. "Is something wrong?"

"Are you in any relation to Thomas Marvolo Riddle?" he asked with haste.

"Of course," she wanted to say, but she didn't.

"Um…" Tanya pretended to think. She shook her head, oh was she good at acting. "I don't think so. My whole family has lived in American since the four founders of Hogwarts made the school."

"Oh," Harry breathed in relief, "Just had to make sure. I hope to see you around Tanya," smiled Harry as she rushed to meet up with his friends. Hermione was glaring daggers at Tanya, and she smirked in returned when Harry's back was facing her.

"You're good at playing the innocent new girl," commented Draco as he led her towards Knockturn Alley. They went down the narrow alley, making the dark wizards cower in their shadows. Draco led Tanya into a potions store where Snape was. He looked over at them as he purchased some ingredients.

"That mudblood knows the truth," murmured Tanya as they exited the store. "I didn't have to use my Occlumency to figure that out. And the red head knows too. I kind of peered into his mind too. I also figured out that him, along with his mother, father, and sister Ginny also have knowledge of the lie. Since we already have his father, we only have three more to murder in that family and the others we can convert."

"I didn't know you knew Occlumency," said Snape.

"You don't know a lot about me Severus. In fact, Draco knows more about you.

-.-

"Harry you have to stay away from that girl," said Hermione as the trio walk onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Harry rolled his eyes. For three days Hermione was talking about staying away from Tanya. So was Ron. It was really annoying Harry to the greatest extent. How the hell could someone go on and on about a person they just met a few days ago? It was insane!

"Guys, I don't see your problem with her."

"Riddle, Harry, her last name is Riddle," exasperated Ron. "She's somehow related to You-Know-Who and she's hanging around Malfoy."

"So what. That doesn't mean anything at all. Riddle could be a common name in America and she assured me that she wasn't related to him whatsoever." said Harry as he found an empty compartment to sit in. He put his stuff up as well as he friends did before sitting down. "She's a nice girl who just moved here from America. You could at least be a little understanding. It's an entirely new part of the world for her. And she said her family has been in America since Hogwarts was founded."

"Just because she said it doesn't mean it's true," exclaimed Hermione. Some first years stopped at the open door, to look at her as if she were insane. She scowled before shutting the door and putting a silencing charm on their compartment. "She could be lying."

"Well I believe her," said Harry. "And would you just drop it."

"But-"

"Drop it," he said in a dangerous voice. It went silent and Hermione took off the charm. Ron decided to stare out the window, nudging Harry as he did. He pointed out onto the platform. The teen looked to see Lucius Malfoy talking to Tanya and Draco. They seemed to be listening every so attentively. Then Tanya smiled, trying to hold back giggles. Harry silently wondered what they were talking about. He looked over at Malfoy, cocking his head slightly. He hadn't realized how flawless his skin was or how his hair was rather…luscious in the light of the platform. He shook his head before leaning back in his seat. Where was this coming from? He looked over at Ron, realizing that he had a nice lean figure. Harry wanted to slap himself! What was going on with him? He sighed; it was just something he ate.

"I wonder what her wand is made out of," said Hermione.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"I saw her pull out her want not two seconds ago to repair something for Malfoy. It was all black with a red streak entwining with a silver one on it. I've never seen that before."

"Must've been made by rare ingredients then," said Ron. "It's the only explanation."

Harry shrugged. He watched as she disappeared from his sight and a few minutes later she was walking with Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle to find an empty compartment. There was one empty one across from theirs. She waved at Harry with a smile before getting the compartment next to them and shutting the door. He smiled back, getting glares from his two friends. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," whispered Hermione as she took out a book and started to read it. Harry sighed, looking over at Tanya. She was talking to Pansy with a serious look on her face. In fact, everyone was listening to her as she spoke. She glanced over at Harry, giving him a smile before relaxing and talking to her friends like everything was normal. To Harry, everything was normal.

* * *

Tell me what you guys thought about it. I promise it will get better, but the beginning is always ever so slow. Please review and tell me your thoughts. It will start getting into mature content in a few chapters.

Missa.


	3. Truce

**Warnings: Um…nothing really…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Tanya and characters you've never heard of.**

* * *

Tanya basically towered over the first years who stood in front of her, all of them looking at her in curiosity. She saw some of the sons and daughters of the Death Eaters and smiled warmly at them. To the mudbloods and blood traitors, she snarled. She could see them cower as the potential Death Eaters snickered in delight. While they wore the mandatory school uniform, Tanya did a few adjustments herself. The skirt was so short that it barely covered her butts while her white shirt was a tight around her body. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbow, her Dark Mark concealed with a cloaking charm. Her tie was hung loosely around her neck as if it were warn as a necklace. She didn't have to wear a cloak since seventh years had a uniform that had the insignia on the left breast of their shirts. Tanya would wear the cloak when it would start to get cold outside.

The great hall doors opened to reveal none other than Minerva McGonagall. She stopped short at the sight of Tanya, her eyes widening. Tanya glared at her along with the other small potential Death Eaters. Oh yes, those two have had a past together. A very horrific past that only Tanya couldn't revisit. McGonagall was the reason along with the other close Order members to Dumbledore. "First years come with me. Miss. Riddle, stay out here until the doors opens for you to enter."

Tanya just glared as the first years followed the professor into the Great Hall. When the doors closed, she conjured a snake out of thin air, letting it fall onto the floor. It was a baby basilisk, about the size of an Anaconda. The scales were green with tints of blue in it. Its eyes were red, pure red with specks of yellow that masked hate within them. She smirked down at the snake. _"Go to the entrance of the chamber and wait there for me Rasssmir." _She said in Parseltongue. _"There we will resssurrect your mother."_

"_Thank you Mistressss Riddle." _The snake bowed its head before slithering down the steps and out of site. Tanya smiled after her pet snake. It was true. The basilisk in the chamber that Harry had killed was her Rasmir's mother. It takes a rather long time for a basilisk to grow. Only with the help of magic, Rasmir was hexed to stay the way of a baby until his mother was resurrected. Then her snake would become a full grown basilisk for her bidding. She , along with Voldemort and Harry, were the only known people in the entire world that could look directly into a basilisks eyes without dying. It was the unknown power of the Parselmouth that only Tanya had discovered long ago when she was about eight.

Tanya heard clapping and cheering coming from within the Great Hall. She rolled her eyes at the happiness. It was nearly her time to shine though so she thought of smiling, but no. That would give everyone the false impression that she was a sweet person. Although Harry was in there. She bit her lip in thought as she paced. With a sigh, she decided it would be better just to go in there with a smirk on her face. It would give something for those fools to think about. They wouldn't know if Tanya was good or bad. It was a sad thing though, that all those mudbloods would have to live in hell for the rest of the year. And with Sorina, the mother basilisk, soon to be alive again, she'd have complete power of the school.

More clapping, more cheering. Tanya would've rather shoved nails in her ears if it meant not hearing that ever so annoying commotion. She leaned against the wall, taking out her wand while conjuring up a small spider. "Engorio," she murmured. The snake swelled into her hand, going from small to rather large. She smirked. "Crucio!" she whispered in Parseltongue. It was rather useful, saying spells in snake language. Only a true Parseltongue would know what she was saying, and a normal wizard would be defenseless in a duel. She watched as the spider withered in pain before she stopped the curse, a green jet of light hitting the spider right after that. The spider fell dead onto the floor before vanishing out of sight just as the Great Hall doors opened. Tanya put away her wand before stepping forward into the hall.

"May I present our new student, Tanya Riddle," said Snape who was standing up in his chair. In front of Tanya were the four tables that had students in them, each for the houses students were sorted into. She look to her far left by the fireplace to see Malfoy and the other Slytherins bowing their heads slightly before she started her way towards the sorting had and a sneering McGonagall. The Gryffindors looked at her in fascination, along with Harry who stuck out the most of the crowd. The Ravenclaws whispered to each other while some of the Hufflepuffs were waving at her. Some whistles and wolf howls were heard around the Great Hall, making Tanya's smirk grow a fraction in size as she walked up the steps to the hat and sat down.

The hat was put atop her head, a voice ringing through the silence of the Great Hall as everyone held their breath. It wasn't common to have a seventh year come into Hogwarts and be sorted fro everyone to see. "Interesting…" trailed off the hat. "She is blocking her mind from me." Some of the students gasped, while others whispered in excitement. "A master at Occlumency, quite out of the ordinary for someone so young. This one is very powerful indeed." The hat paused for a little while. Tanya's eyes scanned the Gryffindor table and saw Harry starring at her attentively. His two little followers were glaring at her while everyone else listened to the hat with interest. Draco was whispering something to Blaise and his eyes widened. "Hufflepuff is too naïve for you my dear. You may have the loyalty of friendship, but it's only to certain people. Gryffindor is brave, much like yourself, but your heart holds too much pride within it." Tanya sneered at that and she saw that mudblood snicker. "Ravenclaw, well you're just too smart for that house." Some of the students chuckled and held in laughter. "Your knowledge could probably duel Ravenclaw herself," smirked the hat. The Ravenclaws went silent when they heard that. "Slytherin, a very suitable choice for you although you'd do great in Ravenclaw as well." There was silence after that. "Hmm…so many choices so little time…" Tanya smirked, letting one of her barriers down so that the hat could see her killing four muggle teens when she was only the age of nine. Then another memory of her dueling for Death Eaters at once, and how she won the battle. "This one has dueled with the greatest as well…" She could tell that the hat was trying to keep an even tone. One last memory, she thought before sending one of Tanya and her father torturing some muggles. "Slytherin!" the hat gasped. McGonagall took the hat off of her head and Tanya walked over to the Slytherin table with a triumphant smile. They were clapping wildly with smiles on their normally smug faces. Most of the houses looked rather sad upon the fact that she wasn't in their house. Too bad for them.

Tanya sat next to Draco who patted her back in encouragement while Tanya silently erased those memories she sent to the hat. Pansy looked at her as if she was the woman the girl worshipped. Crabbe and Goyle just sat there waiting their food as the other Slytherins looked at her with fascination. Only Tanya wasn't looking at them. She was looking over at Harry who was staring at her with a thoughtful expression on his face. With a small bow with her head, a piece of parchment appeared floating in front of Harry's face. She thought, _Still friends, right? _And she knew by the look on his face, that it had appeared on the parchment. He smiled, nodding before talking to Ginny. Ginny glared at Tanya before talking to Harry. Tanya cocked her head to one side, watching as Ginny fell the floor when a flock of Imps attacked her. They were mischievous little creatures that did most of Tanya's bidding. Since they were lonely creatures, Tanya could make them do her bidding because they thought it was an act of kindness and affection. The truth, they were merely something she conjured up to torment someone she didn't like.

Ginny's screams filled the Great Hall as all of the Imps lifted her up in the air and started flying her around. The Slytherins laughed as she continued the scream. Tanya just crossed her arms over her chest, smirking with sick delight as Ron tried catching up to his sister. Harry just sat there, trying to conceal his laughter. Good, he was learning his true nature already. "What did you do?" asked Draco in her ear as one of the Imps started pulling at Ginny's hair.

"Just a simple summoning charm and the fact that I'm a goddess in an Imp's eyes," she answered with a smirk. "I think she's learned her lesson." With a small sigh, the Imps disappeared. Ginny fell to the floor with a big "Umph," before getting up and looking over at Tanya. Everyone stopped laughing immediately.

"You bitch!" she yelled as she stormed over to the Slytherin table. Some of the guys withdrew their wands, including Draco. Ginny stopped across from where Tanya was sitting, her eyes holding anger. "She did it! I know she did!" The whole entire hall went silent. "That bitch did it!"

Tanya gestured for the boys to lower their wands, and they sat down. She smiled pleasantly at Ginny. "Now dear, how could I have done that when I don't even have my wand out? I don't even know you. Although I can tell from your stench you're a Weasley." The Slytherins snickered while Ginny pointed her wand at Tanya. She didn't even flinch. "I'm aware that only one girl is in their family from my Uncle Severus. You must be…Ginny am I right?" Ginny only glared. Tanya stood up, just as the teachers were coming. "I suggest you put away your wand before I declare a duel."

"There will be no duel Miss. Riddle!" snapped Professor McGonagall. "Miss. Weasley, what is the meaning of this?"

"She's the one who sent the Imps on me!" she screamed, causing everyone who wasn't paying attention to the argument to look up in interest. Tanya rolled her eyes before taking her goblet of water and taking a sip.

"And as I said, how could I have done it without a wand?"

"She has a point," said Headmaster Snape as he stalked over. "I think I'd know if she was capable of a wandless spell, I am her uncle."

"You're this student's uncle?" asked McGonagall.

"Can't you see the resemblance?"

"I didn't know you had a siblings Severus," she said stiffly.

"My sister went to America to further her schooling. Since their family was having the some home life trouble with Tanya, I agreed to have her finish her schooling off here."

"What kind of trouble?"

"That's my business," snarled Tanya as Draco put a protective arm around her.

"Let me see your wand Miss. Riddle," said the Professor suddenly. Tanya smirk, withdrawing her wand and giving it to the professor. She did a wave of Tanya's wand, the green jets of light from Avada Kedevra shooting to the ceiling. The students gasped. "The killing curse?"

"The last spell I performed was indeed the killing curse on a rat in Defense Against the Dark Arts class back in America. It was necessary for us to know how the curses are performed and used properly. You can even write to my professors if you'd like."

"Why are they teaching you the unforgivable curses?"

Tanya smiled before snatching her wand away from the professor. "For a learning experience of course," she smirked, "And the fact that I needed to know how to perform the curses for my Aurors exam." Oh was she a good liar. "I know our learning system is a bit different than yours so it doesn't come to a surprise you don't teach the students here about the curses."

-.-

Harry sat in the dormitory, thinking. Why would Ginny think that Tanya was the one who did those things? Tanya just got here! It didn't make sense! Why did all of his friends say to stay away from her? She's a nice person, even if she was in Slytherin. She was the nicest Slytherin Harry had ever met! Although the killing curse did freak him out just a little. He shook his head, it was part of her exams! He relaxed in his seat, looking outside. The moon hung high within the sky along with stars wishing they'd glow as bright as it. He started thinking about his horrific summer. Dumbledore had made him stay at the Dursley's, again. Didn't he even know what Vernon did to him? Or what Petunia did to him when the family was out? Harry clenched his fist, making blood appear on his palms. He stood up, walked down into the common room. People greeted him cheerily, him giving the same gesture. No on noticed the blood dripping down his hand as he walked out of the portrait hole and into the hallway. He ignored the Fat Lady's comments as he walked down the moving staircase. Sevenths year now had the privilege of walking the halls as late as they wanted. Harry smirked; it looked as if Snape was good for something then. To be honest, Harry didn't really mind the teacher anymore. Whenever Harry wasn't being tortured by the Dursley's, he'd think about what kind of potion Snape would brew up to solve the mess.

"Oi, Potter!" came a voice from behind. Harry groaned when he saw Draco come running up to meet him. He stopped when he reach the Gryffindor. "I want to call a truce," he said out of the blue.

"Um…why?"

"Well, I have come to terms with myself. I'm a spoiled brat who doesn't deserve your loyalty, but will beg for it if needed." He got down on his knees, bowing up and down at his feet. Harry looked around, no one was in the hallways besides him. "And, Tanya gave me a huge talk about friendship and how you're really a good person when I'm being a complete arse to you. Will you accept my apology for being an arse and then we can start over. I promise I'm not as bad as you thought me to be." He stood up, looking at Harry with a small smile. "Sure I may have a father whose trying to kill you, but I swear I'm not like him."

Harry pursed his lips, clearly confused. "Uh…" he looked as Draco outstretched his hand with an almost brotherly smile.

"Don't worry, I promise not to judge the people you want to be friends with." Harry looked at him with shocked eyes as he thought. That had hit a soft spot in his heart. Ever since Tanya had entered his life, all Hermione and Ron would do was annoy him about her or start snogging whenever they didn't have anything to say. They wouldn't stop judging her. Hermione even said that she wasn't even that pretty. She was! He didn't feel an attraction to her, but he knew she was rather beautiful. Must prettier than Hermione would ever be. Although whenever he looked into Tanya's eyes, he saw a sadness and anger in them that made him wonder what happened in her life. And that fearless mask she put on her face when she was arguing with McGonagall made him think that she had been in a lot of arguments like that before.

Harry took a deep breath, taking his hand and shaking it. "As long as you promise not to curse, poison, or embarrass me."

"Don't worry mate, I may act like that kind of guy but it's only because my father will disown me if he finds out otherwise."

"Well that sucks," said Harry with a small laugh.

"Tell me about it." There was a small silence. "Well I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast Harry. You don't have to come sit with us, but if you want we'll let you."

"I'll think about it," he said as they parted ways. Harry shook his head in disbelief; he had just called a truce with Draco Malfoy! That was so messed up. Only he felt better about being friends with the boy. One less person to worry about. One less threat till the war. Harry knew that Draco would become a Death Eater when school was let out for summer, and he accepted it. Maybe he could get him to join the Light! No, he wouldn't want the Slytherin to be a puppet of the Order. Harry didn't even want to be on the Light side anymore, but he was Golden Boy! He had thought about being neutral. Not evil, not good, just Harry. He sighed as he walked out into the grounds and towards the Quidditch pitch. He saw movement in the sky above it. With interest, he ran over to the pitch, seeing a figure zoom on its broom. The broom was clearly a Dragonfire since it glows red when you're riding in the night.

"Hi Harry!" said a female's voice as she dove towards him. He was about to jump out of the way when she jumped off her broom, caught it, and walked over to him with a small smile. It was Tanya with her hair messed up from the wind. "What brings you here?"

"The fact that someone was racing their broom, and that someone seems to be you. Is that the new Dragonfire?"

"Yeah," she replied with a small smile. "It was a sort of gift from my uncle. You know, since I've had a little bit of a troubling home life."

"Oh," he said. He wouldn't pressure her into telling him anything. If she felt she trusted Harry, then he'd let her tell him. If not, he'd just go with the flow of things.

"Well…I have to take care of some things. Did Draco ever talk to you?"

"Yeah."

"And…" she pressed.

"We're kind of friends now." Harry was enveloped in a warm hug, he hadn't be hugged in a long while. Only he cringed away a little, making Tanya immediately step back. She looked at him with a knowing expression on her face. "I have issues about being touched." She nodded, almost as if she wasn't exactly convinced. Did she know? No, she couldn't have. No one knew besides his uncle and aunt. Dudley was an idiot and didn't even know.

"I best be off Harry," she said in a softer tone. Was that understanding in her eyes? She walked off with her broom in hand, leaving Harry to think like he was going to do. He just stood there, watching her silhouette fade into the castle. With a sigh, he walked to the Quidditch field, starting up on his now usual work outs. First he ran about three miles worth around the field, working up a good sweat. He had earlier changed into work out shorts and a tight, sleeveless t-shirt. His gym shoes were fastened tightly over his feet and since his hair got a little longer he had to tie it back. Next, were his push-ups. No magic, no help. He did about three hundred, then went to curl ups. He had found two bars parallel to each other so he lifted his legs up and down while his arms held him about two feet in the air. Harry found it was easier to control his anger if he worked out and it help whenever he was casting spells for some reason. His mind wasn't on things like they were before.

When he was finished, he wiped the sweat from his brow before walking into the castle. He was about to turn the corner when he heard a huge roar sounding hiss hit his ears. It almost sounded victorious. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was hearing it from. "Must be my imagination," he muttered as he walked towards the Gryffindor portrait hole. "Maybe the threstals are fighting or something…" He muttered the password and the portrait hole opened. He was shocked to see everyone sitting around with worried looks on their faces.

"Did you hear that roaring sound?" asked Hermione as she looked at the sweat glistening on Harry's body. She made a disgusted face.

"Yeah, so what?"

"It was kind of loud Harry."

"Look," he said while everyone stared at him. "I didn't see anything when I was out there alright? It's probably just some creatures in the forest fighting. No biggy. We're in Hogwarts you guys, the safest place in the wizarding world." All of the students nodded before Harry walked to the far side towards the showers. "Oh and if they do find something, we'll be safe in the common room you guys." With that, he went to the showers, being alone with his thoughts. It was when he stared at the mirrors did his growl a little in disgust. He was going to kill Vernon if it was the last thing he did.

-.-

Rasmir hung around Tanya's shoulders as she studied the body with great fascination. Sorina hadn't aged or discomposed at all since her visions her father had given her. She bit her lip before letting the snake fall to the ground. _"Mother. Why mother?"_ Rasmir looked at his mother, repeating it for a while as Tanya prepared herself for the resurrection spell. It was fairly simple compared to the ones she had to do in the past. Although she's never perform a spell on something so big. She shrugged.

"_Rasssmir quit being a pansssy and ssslither over here._ _I need you to be out of the way for the ssspell to work."_ Tanya spoke with superiority. The snake did as she commanded; slithering over to a small corner of the dingy dungeon they were in. The walls were caved in and everything. "_Sssorina, sssnake of Sssalazar Ssslytherin, find my voice. Come to his heir. Come to the heir of Ssslytherin." _Tanya held her hand over the snakes body, a black glow coming from her palm. She started running her hand over the length of the head, then all the way down to the tail. Rasmir kept in his corner, watching attentively as his mistress conjured a knife and slit her wrist. She let the blood run down onto the snake's scales. She continued this until she started to feel light headed, and then stepped back. _"Take my blood, absssorb the power it bringsss to your body. Find your body, Sssorina. Make your Mistress proud." _She closed her eyes, her magic slowly crawling itself over to the snake's body. She opened her eyes when the ground shook. The snake was twitching violently. She looked over at Rasmir, waving her arm slightly. The charms wore off, the snake exploding to the size of his mother. Sorina's body started twitching even more. Then, when Tanya started to get bored, a huge roar came from within the snake. She smiled, watching as Sorina slowly took control of her muscles and bones. She walked up to the snake, petting its head lightly. The giant snake nearly purred at her touch. _"Rest my dear Sssorina. Let your ssson care for you until you are needed."_

"_Yesss Mistresss," _replied the snake as Tanya shot a blue jet of light towards the caved in wall. It exploded, showing the entrance to the real chamber. The two snakes slithered into it while Tanya looked around the smelly dungeon. There was a door she needed to find so that she could come down with Draco to duel if they needed to for practice. She shrugged again. Tanya would find it later. She was starting to tire and needed some rest for tomorrow's first day of classes. Without a broom, she flew up the hole she had slid down and found herself in the girl's bathroom. Moaning Myrtle was crying in a stall because Tanya had insulted her twice.

With a small sigh, Tanya closed the chamber, took her broom from behind one of the stalls, and walked into the hallway. She turned towards the hall that led to the dungeons, passing Professor Hagrid. He smiled at her cheerfully, Tanya doing her best to smile back. Even with the mishap at dinner, she needed to maintain the perfect student role until Halloween was finished. That way people would be suspicious of her when the real fun started.

She strolled down into the dungeons, walking towards a statue of a snake. "What is the one thing that an attacker must know about their opponent?" it drawled on in English. Slytherin students had to know the ways of war in order to get into the Slytherin common room.

"Their opponents weakness of course," said Tanya. The snake bowed it head before it slithered aside and the door to the common room opened. As she had thought, the whole Slytherin house was up, including the first years. "Hello guys," she said as she set her broom down next to Draco's.

"What did you do?" they all asked. They were all Death Eater potentials and they all knew the plan, well a small percentage of it at the least. That was all Tanya knew too. Get Harry to know the truth, his true destiny, and to make Hogwarts a living hell.

Tanya rolled her eyes. "I woke up the Basilisk. You didn't think a dog could roar like that could you?" They all just rolled their eyes. "I'm going to bed. No one, but Draco, is allowed to disturb me." Tanya had her own private chambers within the common room, and she walked up the stars, shutting her door with a small smirk.

* * *

REVIEW! PLEASE! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF IT!


	4. Memoria Cruciatus

--

Harry woke up to the sound of Ron's constant snoring and the others trying to get him up. He withdrew the curtains around his bed, putting on his glasses, and yawning widely. It was the first day of classes and he had to get to breakfast, but didn't need to rush since the schedules were sent up to the dorms the previous night. Yet another thing that Snape seemed to improve in the school. Harry didn't mind to admit it, but he was turning out to be one of the best Headmaster's Hogwarts has ever had. Plus he wasn't always so cheery like Dumbledore was. Snape was a normal person who was actually dreading getting up early in the morning to teach kids the Dart Arts. Yes, Snape was again the teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was glad too since Snape actually taught them stuff. Sure, last year was a bit hectic, but hopefully Snape would set aside their differences.

"I screwed Hermione last night!" yelled Neville resulting in Ron getting up and tackling him to the floor. Well, that got him up. Harry didn't pay attention to the fight though. He just got dressed in his new seventh year uniform that was just a white button up shirt with the insignia of his house on his left breast and rather comfortable black pants. The shirt showed off his new muscles and he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows to give a bigger muscle illusion. He went over to the mirror with a brush before combing it through his hair. Since he let his hair grow out to his shoulders, it was a lot tamer and actually looked good on him. His bangs that covered part of his right eye covered his scar, making him smile at that. He hated his scar. It reminded him of that stupid prophecy and all those things in his past that made him loose his parents, a friend, and his godfather. He glowered at his reflection before turning on his heels and walking out of his dormitory and down the stairs into the common room. His messenger bag was slung over his shoulder and his books had a shrinking spell on them so that it didn't take up a lot of room. He walked out of the portrait hole, strolling down another flight of stairs and turning down the crowded hallways towards the Great Hall. First years stared at him in awe as he passed, but he paid no attention to them. Some seventh year Slytherins smiled as he passed, making him smirk. Now the Slytherins loved him since he was friends with their prince and princess.

"Your hair looks surprisingly sexy today Harry," said a voice next to him. He looked down to see Tanya walked with him with Draco at her side. Harry had grown taller the whole summer, making him six-foot-four, the height of Draco. "You should let me do your hair one day. I could straighten it for you. It would look so hot with green highlights too. Or maybe red…no green would go with your eyes." Harry chuckled at her as they entered the Great Hall and went their separate ways. He reluctantly took a seat next to Ginny and Hermione who were engrossed in gossip for the day. Harry couldn't help but notice the fact that Ginny kept on brushing her leg against his. His eye involuntarily twitched slightly at the contact. Harry didn't like Ginny in that way, well at least not anymore. He used to in the sixth year, but that was over now. Just the thought of being with her made him want to spew.

"Harry, what class do you have first?" asked Hermione just as Ron came to sit down next to her. He gave her good morning kisses, making Harry want to throw up his piece of toast he just ate.

"Dark Arts," he said while taking a swig of his pumpkin juice. "We have it with everyone this year. So it's going to be a rather large class."

"I know," growled Ron. "That place is going to be so cramped now that all the houses are combining for that class." He took a bite of toast. "Although I heard we're dueling again so that should be fun. And since we had practice in the D.A. in year five, we should pass that class easily. Well, the dueling part at least…"

"You know the Slytherins will probably be favored in the class again," snarled Ginny. "It's so stupid." She turned to looked over at the table, so did Harry. Tanya was shooting blue sparks out of her wand that turned into a wizard fighting a dragon. They started laughing when Draco made the wizard turn into a kitten and the dragon started running away from it. Tanya smacked his arm playfully before making eye contact with Harry. She smiled, waving before she took a drink of her pumpkin juice. "God she's so annoying," glowered Ginny.

"Would you shut up already?" asked Harry. "Seriously you've just met her and she wasn't the one who sent the Imps on you. And if you have anything bad to say about her, then just don't say it when I'm around." Ginny looked at Harry with surprise in her eyes. Harry returned his stare coldly towards her before getting up, gathering his bag, and storming out of her Great Hall with almost everyone watching. He turned down a hallway that led to Dark Arts class, as everyone else was too. It was nearly time for classes to begin and no one wanted to be late on the first day back.

Ron and Hermione caught up to him, apologizing on Ginny's behalf. Harry didn't really pay attention to it, but grunted for their satisfaction before going into Snape's classroom. The desks were tables that had two chairs with them. Hermione and Ron didn't hesitate to take one for themselves. Harry shook his head before taking the only free seat left. Everyone stared at him as if he was crazy, and some felt sorry for him. He looked to see who he was sitting by, Tanya. She was drawing on a spare bit of parchment while Draco was turning around in the seat in front of him to watch her draw. Her tongue was sticking out from the corner of her mouth as she dipped her quill in again and started drawing even more. Harry looked at Draco who just shrugged. He peered over Tanya's shoulder to see her drawing picture of Harry, Draco, and Tanya. Harry looked at Tanya who still didn't seem to notice he was watching. She sighed, looking over at Harry before putting her quill back. She took out her wand, a white jet flying to the picture. It started to move. Harry was in the middle, smirking with his arms crossed over his chest. Tanya was to his left, petting a snake that had crawled up her body to her neck. Draco was on his right, also holding a snake. Tanya slid the picture over to Harry just as the Headmaster entered the classroom. Harry smile before putting the picture in his bag. He could feel the Gryffindors looking at him as if he were insane.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Snape in his usual dark tone of voice. "This year I will expect the best from all of you since it is your last year here at Hogwarts. I'll be teaching you how to duel, create spells of your own, the history of the dark creatures we've known in this world, and Minister Malfoy has given me permission to teach all of you the three unforgivable curses." There was a sharp intake of breath from all the houses, except for the Slytherins and Harry. "Miss. Riddle will be helping with that lesson since she knows how to perform them correctly from previous teaching." Some of the students glanced in her direction, seeing her just twirling her wand between her fingers. Harry couldn't help but smile at the bored look on her face.

"Now, can anyone tell me who the first vampire was?" Hermione's hand shot up, while everyone thought. Harry looked over at Tanya who was smirking. He knew she knew the answer.

"Yes Miss. Granger," said the professor after about a few minutes of just looking around.

"That would be Kane, sir," she answered.

"Unfortunately wrong Miss. Granger," said Snape. Everyone was shocked by this, even Harry. Hermione never got a question wrong. That was a first and the Daily Prophet should've been notified. Tanya raised her hand. "Yes Tanya."

"Miss. Granger was confusing the first vampire with the vampire that was the first to ever go through evolution. The first true vampire was named Nathanial Hazel, born in the early 1200's. He quickly followed Kane after his evolution and killed Kane shortly after realizing that with the evolution came the dark magic of a vampire." Tanya turned to Hermione. "If you had ever opened a book that was fully dedicated to the history of vampires, you'd know that." Harry snickered with his head down.

"Twenty points to Slytherin," said the professor with a smirk. "Indeed Kane was murdered by Nathanial, a very big betrayal in the vampire community. Can anyone tell me why?"

"Kane was a mate to Nathanial," said Draco with a grin. "There's a law that states that if you turn your back on a mate, your position in the vampire society will be stripped away from you. Thus, making the vampire have to work his way back up when the community trusts him."

"Ten point to Slytherin again."

"Potter, who have the vampires been feuding with over the centuries and who has resolved that feud?"

"Werewolves and the Dark Lord has resolved the feud," he answered. Wait…did he just say the Dark Lord? In fact, everyone had noticed it and they were all staring at him in awe. He rolled his eyes while placing his chin to rest on his hand. So what if he said the Dark Lord? It was just a name they didn't have to make a fuss about it. And he could see Hermione whispering about how he knew about the dark creatures to her boyfriend. The truth, Harry had stolen numerous books from the library last time he was in the castle and had asked Snape if he could borrow some over the summer. He, for some reason, allowed that and that's how Harry had so much knowledge about the dark arts now. He was so glad he was seventeen. Why? Because on his birthday he actually left Private Drive and stayed at the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the summer while his so call 'family' was rotting away in their house. No one, no one knew of it. Not even Dumbledore who he hadn't seen the whole entire summer.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor," smiled the professor as he started telling everyone about the history of the vampires. Everyone was taking notes, even Tanya. Harry watched as she listened to her uncle with such concentration that it could rival Hermione. No wonder the hat said that she was possibly smarter than Ravenclaw. Harry took notes as well, not knowing that all of the Slytherins had their watchful eyes on him. Soon…soon he'd know the truth.

--

Tanya took her seat in Potions to see an actual vampire seated at the teacher's desk. His hair was a bronzy color and it contrasted with his pale skin. Those red tinted blue eyes looked at all of the students as they assembled into the classroom. This one was only of Slytherins and Gryffindors. Harry took a seat behind Tanya at the end of his table since Hermione and Ronald wanted to sit as close as they could together. Tanya was seated in between Draco and Blaise. The professor, whom she had known from previous meetings, stood up and started to walk around the room. "Welcome to Potions," he said in a small feminine voice. Yes, the vampire was gay. "I'm Professor Dragomir and I'll be teaching you the awesome art of potion making." Tanya glanced over at Blaise who was looking at the professor with dazed eyes. Tanya knew that Blaise was gay, but she didn't tell anyone until he was comfortable to come out on his own.

"Now, everyone set up your cauldrons and I want you to concoct a potion of your choice. I just want to see where everyone is at so I know where to start teaching." Everyone got out their cauldrons, Tanya getting up and going to the supplies cabinet. While everyone was figuring out what they were going to do for their point, she already had hers in her mind. She took out a very small empty capsule and filled it with silver unicorn blood. Professor Dragomir was watching her with his hypnotizing eyes as she also took out the strands of dark veela hair, a demon's fang, a Dementor's bone, a vile filled with water pixie blood, and a Basilisk's scale. She turned to the professor. "I know they're rare, but do you mind if I use one scale?"

"Not at all Miss. Riddle," he smiled before sitting down at his desk and taking out a book. She took her ingredients and brought them to her table where she started to work. Hermione was looking at her with a questionable look in her eye as she walked up to the supply cabinet along with Harry. He took out his ingredients, ones Hermione had never seen together before. She looked over at Tanya who had her hair back and was busy pouring pixie and unicorn blood into her potion. She silently wondered what the girl was working on. She would have to tell Dumbledore about it during Christmas break since he had said not to write him until then.

Tanya met Hermione's stare with a smirk as she walked up to the professor's desk and whispered a question to him. He nodded, following her to her cauldron while rolling up one of his sleeve. She hand him a knife and he slit his wrist before letting his blood drip into the potion. Some kids gasped at this, making the professor smile. "It's find kids. She just needs some vampire blood for her potion. I'm interested of what's going to come out of it though. What is the potions name you're working on?"

"It's one I made myself. You'll see the effects of it when I'm done," said Tanya vaguely as she stirred the potion for a little bit before adding the remaining ingredients into the potion. She stirred a little more, sitting back in her seat when she was done. Draco was doing a simple sleeping draft that he was near completing. Tanya turned around; looking at Harry as he also was using a Dementor's bone. He smiled up at her as he put the shavings into his potion. It turned a violet color before fading into an emerald color. "I know this potion," she whispered. She swatted Harry over the head with her hand. "You could get expelled for brewing that kind of potion you raging butt monkey. It's the Serpents Draft. How the hell did you find out how to make that?" Her voice was a mere whisper, no one heard her.

"A book I read," he answered with a smile. "Come on Tanya, I know that potion you're brewing could get you expelled too. Vampire blood and a Basilisk scale? That's one of the darkest combinations in the world Tanya."

"Alright you caught me, but why the Serpents Draft? Salazar made that draft for a reason and it wasn't supposed to be for a school potion's project."

"I know Tanya. It was used for…"

"Times up class!" said the professor as Tanya turned around in her seat. Professor Dragomir walked around the classroom, questioning everyone about their potions. Hermione's was criticized as being juvenile along with the rest of the class. At least until he got to Tanya and Harry. He started with Harry. "The Serpents Draft? What a very, interesting choice of potion Mr. Potter. Could you tell me what Salazar used it for?"

"He would force his enemies to drink it and as a result his enemies darkest secrets would flow into his body. Salazar basically used the Serpents Draft during the war to get the secrets of battle plans on the other side along with blackmail."

"Ten points to Gryffindor," smiled Professor Dragomir before he walked over to Tanya. She looked up from her cauldron that she was space out while staring at. She watched as the vampire looked at her cauldron that had sapphire looking liquid in it. "What kind of potion is this Miss. Riddle? I've seen the ingredients you pulled out but I don't know what the combination will create."

"I call it Memoria Cruciatus," she said as some people gasped at the last word. Indeed, she named it after the famous unforgivable curse. "This potion is one of the most deadly I've created because it could make a person who drinks it insane for reasons you'll just have to find out yourself. It works wonders on enemies, just like the Serpents Draft. Only it's a little more painful."

"Hmm…" said the professor as he took a vial and put some of the potion in it. He examined the sapphire liquid that had silver streaks actually swimming in the potion with red ones entwined with it, just like her wand. "The vampire blood is keeping the venom from the Basilisk scale in check. Very clever Tanya. But…what happens when the combination enters the body? Wouldn't the person turn into a vampire from the blood?"

Tanya shook her head. "The veela hair, unicorn blood, and demon fang make the venoms nearly dormant. It only helps with the torture part of the potion."

"Ah," he said as he put the vial of potion on his desk. "Ten points to Slytherin for making a new potion that we have no idea of what it does. And I'm to predict you won't tell us at all."

Tanya shook her head. "If you want to find out so badly, why don't you try it?"

He snorted. "Yeah right." That whole entire class time everyone was wondering what Tanya's potion did, but she wouldn't tell. She even took a vial out of her bag and put the rest of the potion within it. No one would get their hands on it. It was for her use only and for Dragomir's. Dragomir may have acted naïve about the whole potion thing, but he knew exactly what it did. Dragomir was the one Tanya tested the potion on when she was thirteen, very surprised at the effects. She didn't even tell her father about the potion.

--

Harry had his iPod in ears as he walked down the deserted hallway towards Snape's classroom to deliver the books he had borrowed over the summer. Everyone else was crowded around the Quidditch field to watch tryout. Harry decided he wasn't going to go out for the Quidditch team this year. It bored him now. Sure he loved flying his Firebolt, but he was getting bored with the sport in general. Plus he hated being knocked off his broom and there were some bad memories during Quidditch that he hated to revisit. He turned off his iPod, putting it in his pocket before knocking on the classroom's door. "Enter," he heard from the other side of the door. Harry opened the door, seeing the busy professor putting some supplies away. Snape stopped to look at Harry who had the four books in his hand. "I'm glad you remembered to bring them back Potter," he said as he started to gather up some parchment. "Were they of any help?"

"Indeed sir," replied Harry as he walked up to the teacher's desk. "I wanted to ask you if you had any books on more…darker spells than what this book has to offer." Harry needed to know more spells, more ways to gain more power. He was becoming nearly obsessed with it. He craved more knowledge about the darker spells that not even the books in his hands held.

"I'm afraid I don't have anything darker than that Harry," he said as he grabbed the books from Harry and started putting them away. "If you want darker spells, go to my niece. She knows more about the Dark Arts than me. Ever since she was six she's been studying them. Go to her, she may even tutor you." Harry smiled with an almost evil glint in his eye. Yes, he'd need to get to Tanya to get his power.

--

Tanya stared at the mirror as it floated in mid air. "Thomas Marvolo Riddle," she said clearly as she paced her room. Suddenly the face of her father took up the mirror and it followed her around as she paced. "Hello Father," she said softly as she sat down. "Sorina is awake just like you ordered."

"Good," he said with a smile. "I trust that Rasmir is taking care of his mother."

"Duh," she replied. "Now, what would you like me to do now since you won't let me in on this little plan you have?"

"Harry will be asking you to tutor him in the Dark Arts from what Severus has informed me. Teach him all you know and on Halloween night I want you to have Sorina and Rasmir kill two mudbloods, only two."

"Anything else?"

"Oh, I'll be sending a rather angry howler to you on Thursday. It will be completely false as to what it says, but act like an abused little girl when you're finished opening it in the Great Hall. You know tears and everything. Make it believable so that no one will suspect you when things to haywire."

"Cool," she drawled out with a yawn. "Well, goodnight Father."

"Goodnight my little serpent."

* * *

Ta-da! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	5. The Howler

_Warnings: Some things may not add up with the whole Snape is Tanya's uncle thing. There's a reason for it too so don't think I'm doing this without knowing it…There is also some swearing within this chapter. Heed my warnings people. _

--

It was breakfast in the Great Hall Thursday morning. Tanya was reading over a letter from Fred who was saying that George had just been inducted into the Death Eaters. She smiled at that as she took a sip of her drink. She was silently wondering to herself when that Howler would come. Only Draco, Pansy, and Blaise knew about it along with Snape and the rest of the Slytherins. Although she was really interested as to what it said. Her father always had surprises for her when she least expected it.

Pushing those thoughts away, she looked over at the Gryffindor table. Harry was looking a little paler than normal, his eyes holding a darker color green as well. His hair was hanging over his eyes as well as his glasses being absent from his face. She knew that he had done a reconstructive spell on his eyes so that he didn't need to wear the blasted things anymore. He was listening to Ronald talk about Quidditch tryouts. He was the new captain of the team and was trying to get all the information about formations Harry used when he was captain. Poor Ronald wasn't getting that far. Tanya smirked just as Harry met her gaze. She saluted him with her goblet of reddish liquid before taking a sip. Pleasure rippled through her being, but she didn't let it show. She masked it with a smirk before looking over at Draco. He was also drinking the same liquid as she, blood. Yes, they drank blood but only because of the fact that both of them were half vampire from their mother's sides. That's the reason her father was turned immortal by the gypsy and two other vampires. Tanya's mother had a dormant vampire side to her that was passed on from birth, and Draco's mother had the same thing happening to her. Neither of them knew what to do about it, but just live their immortal lives once they turned eighteen since in vampire years eighteen was the 'Age of Immortality'. For three straight years they had shown signs of their true nature. Only they had actual vampires help their father's become immortal as well so that they could continue their reign over the wizarding world. Another upside of being a vampire, their magic increased ten fold.

"I wonder when Mr. Potter will ask me for Dark Arts lesson," said Tanya as she took a sip of her drink. "From his aura I can tell he's just itching to ask me. Although it doesn't help that his stupid 'friends' keep following him." Draco smirked.

"He'll soon realize that they're nothing more that paid minions of the old fool-"" he was interrupted by the sound of screeching coming from above. Owls upon owls glided into the great hall while the students looked at them in fascination. Tanya kept her eye on a black owl with red eyes that stood out from the rest. It dove down to the table, landing right in front of her with a purple letter with the Riddle symbol on it. She took it from the bird, getting glances from all of the tables. Even from afar, people knew what a Howler looked like. "Do you know what he said in there?" asked Draco with concern. Tanya shook her head, her eyes widening in mock surprise. Everyone in the Great Hall was on the edge of their seats. With mock shaky hand, she opened the letter, jumping back from her seat in fake fear.

"TANYA RIDDLE!" yelled a voice out of the letter. She cocked her head to one side a little. It was the voice of Bellatrix, bravo Tom. "SLYTHERIN! OF ALL OF THE HOUSES YOU WERE CHOSEN INTO YOU GOT SLYTHERIN?! DO YOU KNOW THE SHAME YOU HAVE BROUGHT UPON TO THIS FAMILY? YOU'RE FOLLOWING IN THE SAME DAMN FOOTSTEPS AS YOUR FUCKING UNCLE! I KNEW I SHOULD'VE NEVER LET YOU SPEND THAT SUMMER IN DARK ARTS CAMP! YOU BLOODY WHORE!" Whisper erupted through the Great Hall, as Tanya's face was stricken with fear. "YOU'RE THE HEIR OF RAVENCLAW TANYA! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN THAT HOUSE! BUT NO! YOU JUST HAD TO START WHORING AROUND WITH THAT BLOODY MALFOY! I SHOULD'VE USED CRUCIO ON YOU MORE OFTEN! MAYBE THAT WOULD'VE PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE!"

"ALANA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" asked a voice that was none other than her father's. Tanya held back a smirk. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"I'M TELLING HER, ALONG WITH ALL OF HOGWARTS THE TRUTH! TANYA RIDDLE IS A POWER HUNGRY WHORE THAT WILL STOP AT NOTHING TO GET WHAT SHE WANTS! DON'T TRUST HER! SHE'S AS EVIL AS HER FATHER, MY GOOD FOR NOTHING FREAK OF A HUSBAND, IS!"

"THIS IS YOUR DAUGHTER YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" yelled Tom back. "THEY HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO TRUST HER! THE ONLY REASON SHE WAS SENT THERE WAS BECAUSE OF YOUR ABUSE! THE ABUSE YOU'VE STRICKEN HER WITH SINCE SHE WAS FIVE!" Everything went quiet after that, even the letter. Memories, the most painful of memories, ran through Tanya's mind. Real tears started to form in her eyes. It wasn't Bellatrix's abuse she was crying about since Bella never laid a hand of her. It was Dumbledore's abuse. "SO WHAT IF SHE'S THE HEIR OF RAVENCLAW, HER HEART BELONGS TO SLYTHERIN! IT ALWAYS WILL SINCE HER INFLUENCE WAS ALWAYS SEVERUS! He never abused her like you did." Tanya's lip trembled as the Howler burst into flames. Everyone was silent, and everyone was looking at Tanya as if she were a monster of some sort. She couldn't move. She seemed to be glued to that spot, all of those painful memories coming into play. A single tear fell down her cheek, the splash when it hit the stone floor ringing in the air. She wiped away the trail left behind, putting on her cold mask. "I'm sorry you had to hear that," she said in an even tone before walking out of the Great Hall with a rather surprising follower close behind. She walked up to the astronomy tower, seating herself by the glassless window. The skies were clouded, matching the gloomy mood now in the castle. It was almost as if night was closely approaching. She sighed, hearing footsteps coming up the stairs. Great, that was exactly what she needed. Averting her gaze out the window again, she listened as the footsteps came closer and completely stopped.

"The Heir of Ravenclaw eh?" asked a familiar voice. Tanya turned her head slightly toward Harry. His face showed off the emotions of understanding and sadness. "That must be a lot of handle. Was it from your father's side?" Tanya shook her head as Harry took a seat across from her on the window. "Oh…" Harry seemed to be calculating something in his mind, good he was starting to figure things out. "Do you…want to talk about it? I…I can relate you know…"

Tanya snorted. "Yeah right Harry. Let's just make believe that we're abused so that little Tanya Riddle can feel better about herself. I've heard everything and yet no one can show me the proof that they are or were abused. They just do it to get into my panties when I'm in a vulnerable state."

Harry sighed, then quickly unbuttoned his shirt. Tanya raised an eyebrow before noticing something. As Harry took off shirt, she saw a huge scar running from the top of his collar bone to the bottom of his torso. She held back a gasp when he took her hand and placed it on his scar. "This scar is the last thing my uncle did to me before I…left their residence."

"So you killed them," she stated. Harry's eyes bulged out. How the hell did she know? "Your hesitation and the fact that I can see your memories gave me the clue Harry. I can see that my uncle didn't teach you the real art of Occlumency." Her palm started to glow a very deep green and she ran her hand over the length of the scar. It disappeared in a flash. "You don't have to worry though," she continued. She got up, pacing the space. "I've killed too. We all have our bad sides Harry. It's just a matter of choosing which one you want to be with."

"And what did you choose?"

"I'll be honest with you," she turned to stare directly into his eyes. "I let my darker nature become my choice. It may be harder to control but you get to learn a hell of a lot more than what this school is teaching you. They don't even brush the surface of what you can learn out there." She gestures outside the castle. "Everything I've learned was from dark wizards and witches. I think that's why Du…my mother abused me. It was because of my darker side." Tanya smiled softly over at Harry. "If you could choose, if you weren't the Golden Boy of the world, who would you stand with? The Dark Lord or Dumbledore?"

"I'm not really sure." He murmured softly. "With Dumbledore, I feel as if he is keeping something from me. He locked me up in the most abusive place I could go and I ended up killing my family. Voldemort…he just killed my parents. He took away my godfather and one of my friends."

"Could it have just been a misunderstanding?" she offered. "Dumbledore, nor Voldemort, has ever explained their actions to you. There could you so much you're missing Harry and you wouldn't even know it. You haven't even been in Voldemort's memories to know what actually happened that night…"

"He killed them!"

"Where's you're proof? You need proof to know if it's actually true. For all you know it could've been a damn bunny that killed your parents." Harry hated to admit it, but she was right. He was never given proof, only the image of a green flashing light. Anything could've happened that night. Anything at all! It frustrated him that Tanya, a woman he had never met before Diagon Alley, was giving him the sort of answers he wanted. He wanted proof. He wanted to know which one was lying and why they never explained their actions. And most important, he wanted to know what side he should take. He was tired of being the Golden Boy, The Savior, the Chosen One. He smirked at the thought of everyone's face if he had turned dark. "All I'm saying is that maybe you should try to get the perspective through both sides. Look through memories, learn more magic, do whatever feels right to you."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that," said Harry. "Headmaster Snape had given me some Dart Arts and potion books over the summer and he didn't have anything else that had more spells. He said to come to you. So…do you think you could teach me what you know?"

Tanya thought. "If I do agree, you must be prepared for anything, and I mean anything. You'll find out things about me that will appall you, and you'll find things out about yourself you never knew." Harry nodded, thinking to himself. "Harry, I'm going to be honest with you again." Harry looked up. It was nice to have an honest person around him. "Dumbledore has tried to keep this thing inside you dormant but ever since he left Snape hasn't been given you this potion that keeps you from your true nature."

"True nature?" he asked.

"You'll find out in a few months Harry, possibly weeks from your progress." Harry's eyes flashed with annoyance. "I know you hate me for not telling you, I could only imagine. But trust me when I say it's a good thing what is happening to you. It has happened to me and Draco as well. We're still developing though, along with you. If you start feeling weird come to me and I'll help you through it. As for teaching you Dark Arts, go to the Room of Requirement tomorrow after dinner when the hallways are cleared. Draco will accompany me along with some other kids who yearn for my knowledge. It'll be kind of like that D.A. you started in the fifth year. I remember Draco telling me about it. Just I don't think you'll want to bring Hermione and Ronald with you. They might sabotage the chance of you learning more about the Dark Arts. You know they're not the ones for the dark magic that you and I seemed to have an affair with."

Harry smirked. "When will you tell me the entire truth?"

"Soon Harry, but I know that you'll be generally pissed off when you hear it."

"I've been pissed my whole life Tanya. I think I'll be able to handle it."

"We'll see," said Tanya as the sound of people talking came to her ears. She peered down onto the grounds to see kids making their way to their class. "I really don't want to go down there," she muttered.

"You'll have to face them anyway."

Tanya smirked while grabbing Harry's arm. "Then you'll stand by my side as I make my entrance to Dark Arts." Harry rolled his eyes as they descended the stairs and into one of the main hallways. People stopped what they were doing, giving Tanya sympathetic stares as they passed. Tanya ground her teeth as they accio-ed their books for the next class they had. All of the seventh years were huddled around Snape's classroom. They looked at the two as they approached, smiling sadly. Tanya kept her blank expression on her face as the door opened to reveal the Headmaster. He gestured for everyone to come in, except Tanya. When the last person was inside the classroom, he shut the door so that they were the only ones in the hallway. He put a silencing charm around them so that no one could hear.

"That was a rather nice showing you had in the Great Hall."

"Yes well the abuse struck a cord. They should know that brings back horrible memories, but it was worth it since Harry has become a tad bit closer to me. He even confessed that he killed the Dursleys."

"Are you serious?"

Tanya nodded with a small smirk. "I didn't think he had it in him, but when I peered into his mind I saw it. He even had a scar to prove it, but I healed him none the less. I could even take away his scar if he wanted me too."

Snape smirked. "I think that would be a good Christmas present," he said as he lifted the silencing charm. He opened the door, letting her walk in before him. She pretended to look a little timid as she took her seat next to Harry. He patted her back lightly before turning his attention to the front of the class. Tanya scanned the room. Hermione and Ronald were rethinking what they thought about Tanya from what she could hear from their mind. The Slytherins had secretive smirks on their faces, knowing all too well that the Howler was a set up.

"Now, we left off when Nathaniel had gained everyone's trust and now he is still reigning over the vampire community. Who can tell me what his next step was?"

Hermione's hand shot up along with Tanya, and Harry. "Mr. Potter?"

"He wanted to created an alliance with the werewolves, but needed the Dark Lord's help."

"Correct, now why would he need the Dark Lord's help?" No one raised their hand this time, not even Hermione. She was looking through her Dark Arts book for the answer. Tanya raised her hand then, Snape nodded to her.

"He was the only known wizard that had an alliance with the werewolves. Plus he holds great power of the undead and dark creatures of the world since he's basically the one who killed off all of their leaders. Nathanial is the only dark creature's lord left in this present day."

"Ten points to Slytherin."

"How the hell do you know all this shit?" asked Ron with annoyance.

"That's my business Weasley," Tanya smirked as the discussion commenced.

--

Harry couldn't keep himself from thinking about what Tanya had said. "_If you could choose, if you weren't the Golden Boy of the world, who would you stand with? The Dark Lord or Dumbledore?" _Those words echoed through his head as he paced the Gryffindor common room with Ron and Hermione watching him closely. He said he was thinking about how to defeat Voldemort, so they let him go on thinking. What if he wanted to stand with the Dark Lord? No, that was impossible. The Dark Lord hated him. He had taken everything away from Harry. But…maybe he could try rethinking where he stood. Dumbledore wasn't really being the nice leader he thought he was. Making him stay the summer at the Dursleys, and what was with the potion Tanya said her uncle stopped brewing when Dumbledore left? It all confused Harry to the greatest extent. And the whole thing about him taking advantage of her delicate situation. He would never! He was gay! Wait…Harry stopped, looking at himself. Was he gay? He had taken a liking to guys over the summer, he was even lusting for Blaise Zabini to touch him and ravish him to death. Harry snorted, he was gay. Hmm…that made things so much interesting.

"Are you okay mate?" asked Ron when he saw that Harry was a bit flushed at the thought of Blaise being on top of him.

"Yeah," he managed to say as he looked at his watch. It was nearly time for dinner, and it was Friday. So it was nearly time for his lessons to begin…

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	6. Memories

_Warnings: Um…language and a little bit of a disturbing memory._

--

Tanya and Draco stood in front of the mirror within the Room of Requirement, staring into its depths. They were both looking at an image of the possible future if they didn't get the newly found vampiric sides under control. There was an image of Tanya and Draco, shackled to a stone wall while Albus Dumbledore started torturing them. They both had their fangs out and were hissing violently. Their eyes were a glowing red while their veins shown black on their pale skin. It disturbed both of them to no end. They just wanted to know how the hell they were going to possibly end up in Dumbledore's clutches. This made Tanya pace the room as the mirror disappeared and the room turned into an almost fighting hall. There was a huge space in the center that had black marble at the floor. There was a bar in the far corner along with a huge wall of books that held anything that contained dark magic. It was perfect, even with Tanya and Draco's troubling thoughts.

"We have to start drinking more blood Tanya," said Draco. "If we don't, we'll turn into that." He gestured to the place the mirror had been. Tanya looked at the mirror with worry etched into her face.

"We only turn into that if we're deprived of blood Draco. That's when the bloodlust comes into affect." She paced a little more before growling, yes growling. "At first I thought being a vampire would be really cool, but now with the fact that our eighteenth birthday is just in one year it scares me." She bit her lip in thought.

"You're scared?"

Tanya nodded weakly before being embraced by Draco. He swayed a little, running his hands through her hair. "You've never been scared before in your life. Even when Dumbledore nearly killed you, you weren't scared."

"That's because hate replaced it," she countered with a snort before withdrawing from him just as there was a knocking at the door. Tanya opened it to reveal Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. She smiled warmly before opening the door wider and letting them in. "Make yourselves comfortable," she offered as some bean bag chairs appeared around in a huge circle. "Harry should be here soon. Although I don't know if he's having trouble with the mudblood and blood traitor." Just then a knock came from behind the door and Tanya rushed over to it. She opened it to reveal Harry who pushed past her and slammed the door himself. He took out his wand, ceiling it with all sorts of charms. "Everything okay?"

"They wouldn't stop following me!" he exclaimed as he plopped his ass on a bean bag chair. "They kept on asking me questions and wouldn't leave me alone!" Tanya held back laughter as she rustled his hair slightly. "Sometimes I just want to hex them you know?"

"Now you know how I feel," snorted Draco as he sat down on another bean bag chair. Now it was only Tanya who was standing. She stood in the middle of the circle of bean bags, but went to go sit in the only one left. She was now in between Draco and Harry, even if they were a good ten feet apart. "So what are you learning today oh one with the Dark Arts?"

"Occlumency," smiled Tanya. "I know my uncle tried teaching you, Harry, that art, but he was given orders by Dumbledore to teach you wrongly." Harry's head shot up and he looked at her in outrage. "It's because of the fact that Dumbledore wanted access into your mind, even if the repercussions were of the Dark Lord being able to have access into your mind also. I told you you'd learn some things that wouldn't settle right in your mind." Harry nodded, not looking anyone in the eye. "So, to start I want you guys to close your eyes." Everyone did as she instructed. "Memories are what you need to close off. Build walls upon them. It could be in the form of a castle with complicated halls. It could be complete darkness. Use what is comfortable to you." She was silent for a few minutes, letting everyone build up their walls. "Now, hide your memories in secret passageways, corners, wherever you feel it is safe for them to be. Be sure they are heavily guarded with whatever defense you want." Once again, she waited a few minutes before continuing. As she did, she saw Harry flinch a little at his memories. She smiled sadly before continuing. "Lastly, be prepared for me to squeeze into your mind. You'll feel my presence and it will be your job to rid me of your mind. Now open your eyes." Everyone looked at where she was sitting. She shifted a little before pointing her wand at Crabbe. "Legilimens," she whispered. Soon enough she was inside Crabbe's mind that he had put up to be a huge forest. It didn't take her four seconds to find a memory and fight away the Centaurs that were there to defend it. She got out of his mind willingly, smirking. "Be sure to think of a different defense Crabbe," she offered and he nodded before clutching his head. Yeah, it hurt sometimes when having someone invade your mind.

"Now, whose next?" she asked with a smile. Pansy was easy to invade, her mind was set as a graveyard and all Tanya had to do was conjure a shovel and dig up the memories. Goyles was a candy shop, no surprise there. Tanya just ate some of the candy and memories popped into her head. Blaise, his was a little tricky. It was a huge mansion and he actually put poisonous creatures around every corner. She did find one memory of him and Harry doing the nasty. When she saw that, she got out of his mind and just stared at the kid. He shrugged with a shy smile. She knew it was just a fantasy. Draco, his was even trickier because of the fact that he knew the art of Occlumency. His was of a very complicated layout of a country side that had forests and a city in the background. When she found the memories, she had to fight off werewolves. She had finally gotten to one that wasn't protected. It was the memory of when Draco and Tanya were dancing together when they were both five at one of Lucius' friend's weddings. When she left the memory and went back to reality, she smiled sweetly at her friend. He blushed, everyone wondering what they were visiting. Tanya then turned to Harry. He simply nodded before Tanya performed the spell. She was sucked into a huge, fogging maze. It was night time and everything was silent. She saw a flicker of movement to her left, a killing curse shot towards it. There lay a basilisk. She smiled before dodging some more animals and finding herself in corner of a maze with a lion and some kind of demon protecting a glowing object. Tanya smiled to herself as she raised her wand and killed both demon and lion with on spell. She stepped into the memory.

_She was standing in a room small room to see Harry curled up on his bed. He was naked and his arse was bleeding badly. Semen was oozing out of it as well. She felt as if she were going to puke. Tanya slowly stepped forward and sat on the bed to see his face. Tears were falling down his cheeks as he clutched a picture of Lily and James. Tanya was fighting back her own tears just as the door opened to reveal a very heavy set man that looked like a gorilla. "Come on you dirty skank, we have more customers. Get washed up!" Her eyes widened as Harry obediently got up from his bed wiped the blood and semen off along with his tears and got dressed in rather revealing clothing. Tears fell freely down her face as she watched him make his bed and walk out of the room. She followed, only to see Harry being dragged into what looked like the master bedroom with two nasty looking guys in tow. The door slammed and the screaming started along with laughter. _

Tanya came back to reality, looking over at Harry with tear filled eyes. He looked ashamed and his head was buried in his head. "We're done for tonight guys," she said in a very even tone. "Meet back tomorrow, and clear your minds before going to sleep." They all nodded and left, except Harry. He sat just sat there, letting his tears flow freely. Tanya hesitantly walked over to him, embracing him in her arms. "I'm here Harry," she said softly. "No one is going to hurt you."

"How can you stand to be around me? I'm so dirty," he cried while clutching onto her. "I'm a whore. I'm a skank! It's my entire fault! My entire bloody fault!"

"You're not a whore Harry. What that bastard did to you was not your fault. You're not dirty at all." She rocked him back and forth. That's when she realized that Harry and herself weren't as different as everyone had thought them to be. Everyone in the school didn't know why they were friends. Well, it was because they shared experiences that no one could ever dream of.

--

Harry walked down the hallway with Tanya's arms around his waist and Draco with his arm around his shoulders. He held back tears as they made their way towards the Gryffindor tower. They past some Ravenclaws who looked at the sight with worry. Tanya had telepathically told Draco about what she saw and he was as shocked as her. They both thought he was just beaten, not forced to being a male prostitute for sick men. It angered both of them as they reached the Fat Lady who was looking at the sight with wide eyes. "No need for a password darlings," she said as the portrait hole swung open. Some of the Gryffindors looked at them with fear, while others glared or either gave interested looks.

"What the bloody hell did you do to him?" asked the red head that was none other than Ginny. "And why are you here snake?"

"We were hanging out with him and some bad memories were coming back to him," sneered Draco. Tanya hugged Harry close as he hung his head in shame. "Now if you wouldn't mind, we'd like to make sure he gets to his dormitory safely."

"Over my dead body," sneered Ron with Hermione at his side. Tanya whipped out of her wand, her eyes holding a piercing anger that seemed to course through the common room.

"That can be easily arranged Weasley," she warned. Harry looked at his friends with a dark glare and they obediently backed away as Tanya removed the charms that made girls not be able to climb the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Both Slytherins basically dragged Harry up the stairs while he wept silent tears. "It's okay Harry," soothed Tanya. "That bastard is rotting now. You have nothing to be scared of." Draco opened the door, seeing Neville on his bed looking up from a Herbology book. "Neville could you help us a little?" asked Tanya. Neville nodded, taking Draco's position as the Slytherin pulled back the covers to Harry's bed. They laid him down on his bed, Harry's death grip never leaving Tanya. She had no choice but to lay with him as he wept silently in her shoulder. She smiled up at Neville, knowing all too well that he wasn't a spy for Dumbledore. Neville was actually nice to Tanya along with Luna. The Weasley twins were even thinking of telling both of them the truth.

"I'll go get something to help him sleep," said Draco as he left the dormitory. Harry's cries had quieted and now he was sniffling like no other. Tanya rocked him slightly, thinking of her own memories. Yes, she was raped and was forced into prostitution. It made her blood boil to think of what that bastard of an uncle did to him.

Draco came back into the dorm with Ron behind him glaring along with Hermione and Ginny. He handed Tanya the potion and she coaxed him into drinking it. "It's alright Harry. You're safe." He gulped down the potion, slowly loosing consciousness. Tanya got up from her bed, making sure he didn't wake as she put his head on his pillow and pulled the covers over his body. She watched him snuggled into his bed before turning to glare over at the Gryffindors, minus Neville. She smiled slightly. "Would you three kindly step out of the way so that my companion and I may go back to our common room?"

Ginny withdrew her wand along with Hermione. "Not a chance _snake_," she glared. "What the hell did you do to Harry?"

"As Draco had said earlier, we were talking and some bad memories came up." Tanya withdrew her wand along with Draco. "Now if you wouldn't mind moving, we'll be on our way. I'm sure Dumbledore pays you well enough to make sure Harry will be okay in the morning." All three of them looked at her shocked. Neville gasped before glaring at the three and walking out of the room. She smirked at their shocked expressions. "You didn't think I already knew? You're the reason Harry is like this along with that old coot. It must be saddening to know that you're the reason the 'Golden Boy' cries inside and hardly ever speaks because he doesn't know who to turn to. Well, at least until now. He seems to trust us _snakes_, as your refer us to, than his friends. Pity," she finished softly. They glared at her for what seemed like hours until Harry stirred a little before relaxing in his sleep. His back was facing the group. "It seems that Albus doesn't pay you enough to at least show some sympathy for the boy."

"You better watch your back Riddle," sneered Ron.

"Actually I think it should be the other way around Ronald. You never know what could happen when an old _friend_ is resurrected. I'm sure the mudblood knows all to well of it." With that, Draco and Tanya disappeared, almost as if they had apparated. No, they just used their vampire speed.

"Where the hell did those motherfuckers go?" asked Hermione as she started towards the spot they had disappeared. She couldn't feel any invisible mass. "They can't apparate, it's impossible!"

"I cannot wait until this war is over and we get the rest of our money," glowered Ronald as they all left the room. What they didn't know was that Draco's sleeping potion wasn't really a sleeping potion. Harry was laying awake, tears still in his eyes. Tanya, along with Draco, had told him about Dumbledore paying them to become their friends. He didn't believe them so they told him to act like he was sleeping to give him proof. The potion was actually a panic relief potion. Now he knew the truth and he was livid.

--

"How long has this…abuse been going on?" asked Tom calmly as Tanya paced the room. The mirror was following her every move while Draco and the others who had been in the Room of Requirement sat in various places in her room. Tanya knew her father was livid, but he could control his anger in front of her.

"I'm not sure how long, but he did kill his bloodline." She didn't say family since that wasn't exactly what family did. "I know he was physically abused since he arrived at the hellhole, but the memory I got only lasted about a minute. I'm surprised he lasted that long in that house without cracking." She paced a little longer as her father thought. What happened to Harry angered her to the greatest extent. She knew it angered her father even more. "Father?" she asked. He looked up at her as if being taken out of thought. "What are we to do about his friends? Since it seems our plan worked out since Pansy could feel his levels of anger from here, what are we to do to them?" Pansy could feel emotions for some reason and none of the Death Eaters knew why.

"It depends on what Harry wants to do. If he wants them dead, ask about the Basilisk and reveal that you're a Parselmouth."

"Is that wise?"

"Are you questioning my advice serpent?"

"No Father, never," she said with her eyes down at the floor. "I will give him time though. He'll need it since he's going through so much at this point in his life."

"A wise decision Tanya," he smiled softly. "Oh and how did the Howler go?"

"The school is basically on her side now," smirked Draco as he flipped through one of Tanya's dark arts books. The mirror turned towards him. "Kids are really sympathizing for her my lord. Once the mayhem starts, they won't even know it's her. They also know now that she is the Heir of Ravenclaw so when Slytherin activity starts up they won't suspect a thing."

The Dark Lord smirked. "I was clever to mix two founder's bloodline when I married your mother and she conceived you."

"Ew," she bluntly remarked. "Please don't go back to that day when you gave me the birds and the bees because I know that's going through your mind right now."

He smirked again. "The birds and the bees are fucking in the trees."

"You're impossible!" she groaned while the others laughed. She looked at her father with a long stare. "So, can you tell us about the whole prophecy thingy yet?"

The Dark Lord merely shook his head as his face disappeared from the mirror. "Asshole…" she muttered as she started to devise her plan for the upcoming events.

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	7. Slytherin Behavior

_Warnings: Language and a torture scene. That's about it…_

--

Harry sat next to Ron and Hermione with a neutral expression on his face. Tanya had given him instruction to act as if he had never heard what he had heard almost three weeks ago. So he sat at breakfast, waiting for the signal to go to Thursday classes. He took a drink of his pumpkin juice. For some reason it wouldn't quench his thirst. He looked paler too, like Tanya and Draco. He glanced over at the Slytherin table in front of him. Tanya was writing on a spare bit of parchment while Draco was staring at a picture with a small smile on his face. Draco had told Harry that his parents were having another baby so Harry could only guess that it was a picture of him or her. He had never really seen Draco ever smile, even if it was small. He usually smirked. Tanya caught his eye and smiled sadly towards him. Ever since the memory she had been a little distant from him, probably to give him the space he really needed. She had told him after he found out about his 'friends' that if he needed to talk that she'd be there. Just right now, he needed to think. That's all he had really been doing the whole time. He'd do his studies, then find a quiet place to think. It was usually at night and for some reason he felt so calm at night. The sun was even starting to annoy him ever so slightly. He avoided the contact as much as possible.

"So Harry," began Hermione with a sickly sweet smile. He fought the urge to slap the shit out of her. "Are you excited about the Halloween feast in two weeks? I heard we're going to have a Halloween Quidditch tournament."

"Now, Hermione, why would I be excited about the night my parents were murdered?" he asked casually with a dark glare. "And I don't give a bloody fuck about Quidditch anymore. It's too…routine for me. I'd much rather like to find another sport to play. Possibly dueling," he muttered, but Ron heard.

"Dueling?" he nearly screamed. "You'd rather duel than play Quidditch? What's wrong with you mate? Harry, dueling is a waste of time. You only need to do that if you're going to fight You-Know-Who."

"Would you just call him Voldemort?" asked an annoyed voice to Harry's right. It was Neville who was glaring at the two before smiling weakly at Harry. Harry had found out that Hermione used some kind of memory charm on him and broke it not two hours prior to this breakfast. He had told him to act as if he were still under the charm. "Only people who fear him use that stupid You-Know-Who shit."

"He's the reason your parents are insane!" he exclaimed. The whole hall went dead silent.

"Where's your proof?" sneered Neville as he gathered his belongings and walked out. He was starting to sound like Tanya. Harry silently wondered if he had talked to Tanya after the hour he had disappeared that morning. Maybe she said something. He shook his head with a sigh as people watched Neville walk out. Soon after, Tanya followed in a brisk run with her things as well. Harry's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything. Hopefully Tanya was helping him like she had helped Harry. She was such a good person.

Just then Draco came into Harry's view. He was walking towards him on the opposite side of the table where Hermione and Ron sat. His face held joy as he jumped over the table and plopped down next to Harry. He held up a picture of his parents with a small, blonde baby girl in their arms. She was trying to catch wisps of smoke that Lucius was conjuring from his wand. Narcissa was smiling proudly down at her daughter. "She's cute," said Harry who was rewarded with a smack across the head from Draco. He laughed. "Dude, you know I'm gay so don't worry." Yeah, he kind of came out at the last meeting with Tanya and the other Slytherins. Blaise seemed pleased with that. Hermione and Ron didn't know and their eyes widened. Both Draco and Harry snickered at their expressions before turning back towards the picture. "What's her name?"

"Fiorella Malfoy. We're going to call her Ella for short. Her name means flower in Italian." He looked down at the picture proudly. "My parents are thinking of having Tanya's dad as her godfather. He'd be a good person for the position. Not many people think it, but he's really good with kids." He smiled sadly for a moment. "He misses having Tanya as a one year old."

"Don't all parents?"

"He's a more sensitive case…" he glanced over at Hermione and Ron who were glaring at him. "I'll tell you about it later. See you in Dark Arts Harry," he called as he got up and walked out of the Great Hall with Blaise, Goyle, and Crabbe meeting him at the entrance. Blaise gave him a small wink before walking out with the group. Then Harry was met by the angry glares of his 'friends.'

"You're a queen?" asked Ron with a deadly glare in his eye. "You're a fucking queen? Is that why you liked Quidditch, to see guy's dicks in the showers?"

"Shut the fuck up Ronald Weasley," sneered Harry with what sounded like a growl coming from his throat.

"Or what, you're going to butt fuck him?" asked Hermione.

"SHUT THE HELL UP MUDBLOOD!" he exclaimed while standing up. Everyone went silent, the second time this morning. They all looked at Harry as if he were insane. Hermione looked on the verge of tears while Ron withdrew his wand. "Go ahead Ron, curse me. I don't give a bloody shit anymore. Kill me for all I care!" Ron lowered his wand just a tad. Harry smirked along with the Slytherins. He turned towards the headmaster who was standing in his seat. "Headmaster Snape," he bellowed as he walked towards the staff table. He stopped at the stairs. "I request to be re-sorted into the house I was originally supposed to be in."

The headmaster smirked. "Of course Potter," he nearly smiled. "You shall be re-sorted tonight at dinner. Don't be late."

"I never am," he replied back as he stormed out of the great hall with his things levitating behind him. He walked into the hallways to see Tanya smiling at him. "It felt so good to be able to call her a mudblood. It's what she deserves for lying to me." Tanya smirked as she took his hand and they walked down the hallway in silence. They had a brother/sister relationship. Even if they had been a little distant for the three weeks, he was still happy to have her in his life. She saw her bite her lip slightly before looking at him with a calculating eye. "What?"

"_I need you to drink thisss," _she said while taking out a vial of reddish liquid. _"It will help with what you're feeling. Trussst me." _

"_What isss it?" _

"…_Blood."_

"_Blood! What the hell would I need blood?"_

"_You're turning into a vampire Harry, just like Draco and I. You'll need to it help with your aversion to sunlight and such. I know it's been bothering you these past few daysss. And it will help with the thrissst." _Harry took the vial from her hand, smiling softly. _"I know Ronald and Hermione weren't the best of people, but to say what they said in there was just completely uncalled for. And I'm glad you're getting a re-sort. I hope you end up in Ssslytherin."_

"_I was supposed to be in that house actually, but Weasel told me bad wizards come from that house."_

"_Sure, but they aren't all bad. Some of them are abused, other being forced into dark magic, bloodlinesss. There were numerousss reasonsss as to why they're chosen for Ssslytherin." _

"_Why were you chosen?"_

She smiled softly. _"My abilities, my past, my bloodline, and the power I'm using right now that isss the reason people have ssstopped in the hallway and are ssstaring at usss. Oh, you're using the power too."_

Harry looked around to see everyone who had exited the Great Hall for classes were staring at the two as if they were monsters. That's when he realized that he was speaking Parseltongue that whole entire time. Wait, people already knew of his power. Why were they staring at him as if they had never found out? He quickly hid the vial of blood in his pocket before glaring at some of the onlookers: Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Seamus. Seamus was also being paid from what he had heard under his invisibility cloak. Well, they were looking at him with a glare. "Tanya," said a warning tone come from the Headmaster who was making his way towards the circle around them. He appeared in the center within seconds. "What have I told you about using Parseltongue in public?"

"Harry and I were having a private conversation Uncle," she replied with an honest glint in her eye. "And so what if I'm a Parselmouth? Obliviate!" she exclaimed and silver streams went into all of the students, but the Slytherins, heads. They all looked around in confusions before going their own way. Even the little Gryffindor spies were looking as if they were lost in a desert. She smiled at Harry and Severus who she didn't affect with the spell. "Happy?" she smirked. Harry smiled and Snape just sneered.

"You're just as impossible as your dad," he muttered while walking away. Harry shook his head before grabbing Tanya's hand and skipping with her. People stopped and stared, but no one said anything.

--

It was yet another Death Eater meeting that Tanya had to sneak out to attend. Right now the feast was going on that Harry was going through his re-sort while she sat in a dimly lit room filled with Death Eaters. She was writing a potions essay while waiting for her father who was actually late for some reason. She bit her quill lightly, thinking of more reasons that her new potion would be useful. It was her assignment along with everyone else who had brewed a potion a month ago. She looked over at Lucius who was seated next to his wife that had her baby in her arms. The baby was fast asleep and would stay that way during the whole entire meeting. Bellatrix looked at her sister with an envious glare before looking over at Tanya's essay that was almost a meters length of parchment.

"I need a test subject," Tanya sighed after a while. She took out her potion that was in a vial and set it on the table. "There had to be another reason for this potion." She groaned before folding up her parchment paper and making them disappeared with a blink of her eyes. Only the potion remained.

"And you'll get your test subject my little serpent," said a cold, yet warm voice from the head of the table. He always appeared out of the blue since the whole immortality ritual. The table disappeared and the chairs furthered back until it created an open circle in the center of the room. "But before the fun starts, what do you have to report since our last meeting?" he asked Tanya.

Tanya sighed, this was going to be a long report. "Harry has mastered Occlumency as well as Legilimency. I haven't gotten into any disturbing memories during our sessions, but I know that there's still some within his mind he won't dare let me touch. His aura is changing too. It's much darker and the magic he is creating during spells is almost as advanced as mine. I've decided to start teaching him wandless magic that he is rather good at." She paused slightly. "He still has his doubts about you having reasons for your previous actions, understandable of course, but when he found out his friends were being paid by Dumbledore his doubt decreased greatly." All the Death Eaters nodded with approval. "This morning though, was really the turning point for him. It was after Draco had shown him the picture of Ella," she said to the Malfoys. "Draco slapped him because he said she was cute. Then he was like 'Dude, I'm gay.' Weasel started calling him a queen and that the only reason Harry played Quidditch as because of the fact that he could see guy's dicks in the showers. Then Harry was like 'Shut the fuck up Ronald Weasly.' Then Hermione was like 'Or what you're going to butt fuck him?' Then Harry called her a mudblood." She paused for a second to have everyone process the information. "He demanded a re-sort, and Snape had given him the request. He walked out of the hall and found me. We started speaking in Parseltongue. People stopped and stared. I obliviated their minds and we went our jolly way. Oh, and Neville knows the truth about why you drove his parents to insanity Bella." Bellatrix smiled sadly, but there was at least peace in her eyes.

"What about Rasmir and Sorina?" asked the Dark Lord in a thoughtful tone. "Did you tell young Harry about them?"

"Too soon," she answered truthfully. "He just started talking to me outside of our meetings about two days ago. I was thinking two days before the Halloween Feast and I'd offer him the honor of ordering around Rasmir." She bit her lip slightly. "But I'd have to see about it. I'm not sure how dark he's gotten…"

"We'll just have to see," murmured Bellatrix.

The Dark Lord cleared his throat before speaking in his cold tone of voice. "Bring in Arthur Weasley," he said to Nott who smiled mischievously before disappearing out of the room and coming back with Arthur Weasley within seconds. The twins glared at their father along with Bill.

"B-Bill," he whimpered while crawling over to his eldest son and clutching his robes. Bill sneered before kicking his father hard in the stomach. He fell to the middle of the circle while everyone laughed. "What have you don't to my sons?!" he yelled at the Dark Lord after seeing the twins too. They just sneered at their father as Arthur continued. "You'll never win you son of a bitch! The Order will take you over and justice will be served!"

"Justice?" asked the Dark Lord coldly. "You think robbing a baby boy of a decent childhood is justice? Having him dumped into a _muggles_ home where he was beaten, treated as a slave, and forced into prostitution." Tanya growled angrily as the Death Eaters hissed. "Is it justice to have my daughter kidnapped by that old coot and forced into prostitution? Or is justice having her tortured over and over again until she is near insanity? Tell me, you fucking blood traitor, what is justice to you?"

"The day you are no more and your daughter is a whore to all wizards."

"Crucio!" yelled Tanya as she pointed her wand at Arthur and the red jets hit him. He started screaming and thrashing on the floor. No one laughed, no one spoke as she got up from her seat and slowly made her way towards the Auror. "Is this justice Arthur?" she yelled over his screams. With a wave of her hand, he stopped screaming. He was panting, pathetically. "You're so pathetic," she said in a voice as cold as her fathers. "You are a disgrace to your family, and to the wizarding world. Your sons have renounced their name when the found out what you were exactly doing to Harry. They are now Lestranges and will be going through a blood bonding ritual to look like their new parents. Isn't that lovely music to your ears? They chose us, the so called 'Dark Side' when all we're trying to do is to make magic blood pure again." She took out the potion. "Imperio," she murmured. Arthur Weasley stood straight up with a look of hatred on his face. She smiled pleasantly. "Open your mouth," she commanded in a cold whisper. The Death Eaters were on the edge of their seats. As Arthur opened his mouth, Tanya poured it down his throat. "Swallow the potion and take your punishment for calling me a whore and for forcing Harry to have the worst childhood ever!" She lifted the curse just as he swallowed and he started looked around frantically.

"Dad don't go!" he yelled as he clasped to the floor. "Don't! Please come back!" He started backing away. "The snake," he whimpered. "Fred, George, get the snake away from me!"

"Go-"

"To-"

"Hell," he finished in unison.

"What kind of potion is this?" asked Narcissa in interest. Ella was still sleeping in her arms.

"Memoria Cruciatus," she answered while taking her seat. "Memory torture. He's visiting his worst memories as we speak and they will keep repeating until I give him the antidote."

"Do you have it?" asked Bellatrix with a sick smile.

"I do, but why waste it on him?" Arthur was right now feeling the pain of when the snake bit him in the neck. "He deserves what he's getting." The Dark Lord smiled at his daughter before watching Arthur with interest. He didn't know his daughter could be so creative. Right at that moment Arthur was withering in pain for some reason. He raised an eyebrow towards Tanya. "He's reliving the pain of the experience too," she smiled. "That's the reason for the Dementor's bone and demon fang. Quite a deadly combination if I don't say so myself. The bone sucks all the happiness from you while the demon fang brings on the pain." She cocked her head to the side slightly. "I should've put more fangs in it though. He's not suffering enough. Aunt Bella?" she asked. Her godmother looked at her with interest. "Could you use your favorite curse to give him more pain?"

"He'll go insane," said Bill with a vicious smile. "Do it mother, for your sons."

Bellatrix looked lovingly at her sons before withdrawing her wand and standing up. She pointed it at Arthur, who was still reliving those memories. "Crucio!" she screamed and the spell hit him dead on the chest. He started to scream in pain while tears escaped from his eyes. Tanya conjured up a quill and her potions essay to finish the result. Professor Dragomir already knew how she was going to get the information for the essay so he didn't really bother telling anyone since he was also a Death Eater. She began writing in her chair before standing up and having Bellatrix end the curse. She sat down in front of Arthur writing more observations in her essay. Her father watched her with a small smile on his face. She was such an overachiever. Tanya stood up and kicked Arthur lightly in the ribs. He screamed and back away from her until he was against a wall. "Interesting…" she muttered while scribbling notes. She looked at the Death Eaters. "Oh don't mind me guys. Go about whatever else you need to cover."

"We really don't have much to cover and we like watching you do research," smiled the Dark Lord. "It's rather entertaining to watch you work." Tanya just shrugged and continued to work for a little while longer. She soon took out a dagger from inside her robes and dragged Arthur to the center of the circle. She enchanted her quill with a wave her of wand and set the parchment paper on the floor. Everyone watched as she started cutting the flesh from Arthur's body while the quill scribbled more notes. Soon his whole entire left arm was nothing but bone while numerous places of his body were missing of flesh to cover them. He was barely alive from all of the blood loss. Tom watched as Tanya stared picking through the chunks of flesh that was on the floor. The quill had stopped writing as disappeared all together. "What are you doing?" Tanya answered by throwing a piece of flesh at him. He caught in on reflex, looking at it for a second. That's when he saw it, the Slytherin locket was actually in that man's flesh. "How did you know?" He ripped it out of the flesh and cleaned it with a spell before putting it around his neck. He had visited the lake and never found out what happened to his Horcrux.

"I sensed it," she replied nonchalantly as she pointed her wand and a green light hit Weasley square in the chest. He lay still on the floor. She looked over at Rodolphus and Rabastan. "Take his body to Hogwarts tomorrow night and hang his body on one of the goal posts of the Quidditch field. There's a game on Saturday and I want everyone to see what we Death Eaters can truly do. Severus will be there to take down the wards to get you guys in. I'm glad Lily chose him as Harry's second godfather. He's been a real help to the boy. And I'm glad he had seen through the memory charms that Dumbledore put on him. It was murder trying to get through things off of his mind." The Dark Lord chuckled as his daughter sat down in her chair. "I need to get back to school or else people are going to get suspicious."

"Do you want me to make you something before you leave?" asked Bellatrix. "I could make you a grilled cheese sandwich or something."

"That would be great," she sighed as Bellatrix disappeared to make her some dinner. Tanya got up from her seat just as Tom did. He embraced her in a fatherly hug and kissed the top of her head before she walked out of the room to meet Bellatrix in the kitchen.

--

The Great Hall was silent as Harry walked down the aisle towards the sorting hat that was being held by McGonagall. Everyone was watching him, waiting to know the verdict of if he were to be sorted into a different house. Re-sorting was rarely done at Hogwarts, and everyone who witnessed it was lucky. Harry looked over to the Gryffindor table to see Hermione and Ron glaring at them while Neville got up and joined him on his walk down the aisle. He was also being re-sorted for reasons unknown. Both of the boys had a dark glint in their eyes as everyone watched them make their way to the stool. Ravenclaws looked at them as if they were a test subject, Hufflepuffs were showing worry, Slytherins were smirking at them, and the Gryffindors were glaring. Both boys snorted at that as they stopped in front of the stool. Professor McGonagall looked at them with sadness. She was losing two students in one night. The Headmaster, on the other hand, was smirking with delight. He knew Tanya did a good job with Neville, telling him the real reason his parents had gone insane and his true heritage.

"Neville Longbottom," said the professor.

Neville sat on the stool as the hat as placed on his head. The hall was silent as the sorting hat contemplated silently in his head. The air was tense and everyone held their breath. "SLYTHERIN!" he called and the Death Eater potentials roared in victory. Neville smiled at the shock on everyone else's face before walking over to the Slytherin table and sitting next to Crabbe and Pansy. They patted him on the back with huge smirks on their faces. Neville had gone through a Slytherin kind of change. His eyes were darker, hair slightly longer, skin paler, and his face had a more angled shape. His teeth were even straighter.

"Harry Potter," gulped the professor. Everyone stopped cheering as they watched the Boy-Who-Lived walked up to the stool.

"Ah, this mind I can never forget," smirked the Hat. "I still stand by what I said to you in first year Harry. So it shall be…SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherins cheered while everyone else was shocked yet again. Harry smiled an evil smile that went well with his vampire looks he had noticed after drinking the blood Tanya had given him. Greener eyes, pale complexion, and he even realized that his body was more muscular. His uniform changed to a Slytherin one and he walked over to the table to sit by Draco and Blaise. He silently wondered where Tanya was. His thoughts were interrupted by Blaise patting him on the back and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Harry blushed slightly before digging into his meal. They basically spent the whole meal just messing around and talking as if Harry and Neville had always been in Slytherin. He would sometimes glance over at the Gryffindor table to see Ron, Hermione, Seamus, and Ginny glaring at him. Harry blew them all a kiss and the Slytherins laughed their arses off.

Headmaster Snape got up from his chair and walked to the podium as everyone went silent. Harry watched him while nibbling on a piece of chicken. "I have some announcements to make due to the Halloween season that is upon us. Firstly, the first Quidditch game is on Saturday." People applauded at that. "Also Albus Dumbledore, our former Headmaster, will be visiting the school Halloween night since he misses the school so much as well as watching a very special kind of Quidditch game that Tanya Riddle has developed over the years. She already has her teams set up and they'll be arriving All Hallows Eve. There will also be a dueling tournament the weekend after Halloween for seventh years only since it'll be their last year here. This is both for fun and a learning experience for the lower classman to see how real dueling is performed. There will be special guests to watch so I expect all of you on your best behavior." Harry smiled at the thought of dueling his classmates. He so badly wanted to duel Tanya. He had seen her practice with Severus and couldn't believe how good she was. She had really quick reflexes and knew how to cast a wordless spell along with ones in Parseltongue. "That is all," he said before stepping down and exiting the hall along with Professor Dragomir. They were in a very heated conversation about something and they were using a different language.

"Come on Harry and Neville," said Draco. "Let's get to the dungeons and I'll show you where you'll be sleeping for the rest of the year." Both ex-Gryffindors nodded as they got up and started to walk out of the Great Hall. They were stopped by the group of Gryffindors that were never going to be paid ever again once they reached the exit.

"Think you two are so superior because you're in Slytherin now?" asked Seamus with a glare.

"Actually I think I've always been more superior than any of your since the age of one," smirked Harry. "I am the so called, Chosen One." The Slytherins laughed at that while the Gryffindors glared. "As for Neville, he's just coming into his heritage so you'll see the full extent of his power during the duels that are coming up." He ran his index figure down the side of Neville's neck and he seemed to purr at the contact. "I can feel his power radiating off of him. It's rather enticing." Harry could smell the magical blood flowing through all of the wizard and witch's veins, but Draco and Neville had the most powerful scents. Draco may have been turning to a vampire, but he still had that enticing scent.

"You sick son of a bitch," snarled Ginny.

Harry just laughed at her along with the others. "It's a much better title than the Gryffindor Whore, don't you think Theodore?"

"Oh yes," said the Slytherin with a smile. Ginny blushed furiously as Ron took out his wand along with the others.

"Oh wow, what a threat. I'm seriously shaking in my shoes," whimpered Harry in mock fear. The others laughed as his face turned serious. "Heed my warning Weasley, if you know what's good for you and your family I'd think you'd watched your back more often. Isn't your father still missing? Isn't the blood traitor of an ass still hiding somewhere shitting his pants?" Ron took a hold of the front of Harry's uniform and shoved him against the wall. Harry just laughed. "Is that the best you got?" Ron flew him to the ground while the students started exiting the hall to watch the fight. Harry got up and just laughed even more. He had a sick enjoyment as he watched Ron become more and more frustrated with him. Ron punched him in the gut, making Harry fall to the ground in a laughing heap. He lay on his back, catching his breath and standing up. He was till giggling. "And I thought you had a better punch than that Ronald." The Slytherins snickered quietly while the rest of the school looked at Ron in outrage.

"He deserves it you guys," Ron yelled to the mass of students and teachers. "He's a fucking queen!"

"So what," called some voices.

"Who cares? If gay is your way that's fine with me," laughed another.

"He's ass rape the guys that go here!" yelled Hermione.

"That's highly unlikely…Unless some of you are into that sort of thing," smiled Harry. Some of the kids laughed. "Plus we have a gay professor and you don't seem to mind that he's gay, Ronald." Harry looked at them with a glare and they just stood there like idiots. "So why is this an issue Weasel? Did a certain someone promise Ginny she'd be my wife in the near future?" All four Gryffindors' eyes widened. Harry smirked. "That's what I thought. Come on guys." He shoved passed everyone and had Draco lead them towards the dungeons. Tanya was leaning against a wall with a smile on her face. There was a black snake hanging loosely over her shoulders. "Did you hear that?" Harry asked. She merely nodded with a sigh. Harry smirked, he had a feeling more and more things were about to happen.

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	8. Wizard Oath

_Warnings: Gore, cursing, and a rape scene. ENJOY!_

--

Tanya sat in the Slytherin common room with a glass of wine in hand. She took a sip of it, contemplating on the things she had just heard from Draco. Dumbledore was coming to Hogwarts on Halloween and that worried her. She not only hated the man, but he could ruin all of the plans her father had set out for her to do. He was even going to the Quidditch match and there was bound to be some kind of confrontation. Everyone on the teams was either a Death Eater or supporters of the dark. She bit her lip slightly, feeling her frustrations come into play.

"Tanya, what are you thinking?" asked Draco as he looked at her with worried eyes. She had been a wreck when they had rescued her from Dumbledore the last time, insane actually. It was only when she saw her father was she sane again. He made everything better for her and vise versa. Those two were the only family either of them had, beside Tanya's mother who was currently insane. They would let her out soon though, for battles and such. She may have been insane, but she was sane enough to fight. She was the heir of Ravenclaw after all. "Tanya, please say something?"

"What is there to say Draco?" she barely whispered. "Once he sees me he'll know who I am. This could ruin the whole entire plan." She summoned her mirror and called her father. His face appeared in the mirror, looking from both Tanya to Draco in confusion. When Tanya didn't say anything, Draco filled him in on what Severus said at the feast. The whole entire time, Tom kept looked worriedly at his daughter. She was deep in thought and she was shaking ever so slightly. She feared Dumbledore more than him. He had done things to her that he couldn't even believe. Dumbledore's heart held nothing but a cold abyss. He was manipulative, a fake, and only wanted power. Lucius had found out from Fudge that Dumbledore manipulated most of his decisions when the Lord Malfoy released him from charms that the old coot and put on him. Tanya suddenly stood up, throwing her wine glass into the fire. It glowed a fiery green before going back to red. Both Draco and the Dark Lord looked at her as she stared into the fire with hatred in her eyes. "H-He will pay," she said in a voice that was shaking with anger. Her fists were clenched so tightly that her nails were drawing blood from her palm. "He'll know the true extent of my power." She swallowed thickly. "I'll show him how truly insane he's made me." She laughed slightly as Draco pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth. "He won't know what hit him." Draco looked worriedly at the Dark Lord who was rendered speechless. He had never seen his daughter in that kind of state in over three years.

"Sweetheart?" he asked as his face disappeared and he reappeared in the common room. Severus had put down the wards to apparate in and out of the building for only the Slytherin bloodline. "Tanya come back to me," he whispered as he took her in his arms while stroking her hair. "Use your anger to keep yourself focused. Keep it focused on getting Harry to know the truth and to make the Light Side's lives a living hell. Let Harry and I deal with Dumbledore. You and Draco are in charge of the student's lives, we're in charge of that old coot." Tanya nodded while sniffling back tears. "Make the mudblood and blood traitor pay for what they've been doing to Harry. Make that Ginny girl pay for the goals she has set up for Harry. Make their lives a living hell."

"Yes Father," she whispered while clinging onto him for dear life. Draco slowly stepped out of the room and into the dungeons hallways. It was dead silent as he walked up to the main level and onto the grass of the outside. He couldn't believe that Tanya could react like that. He thought she had gotten over the whole thing. No, a person just doesn't get over what happened to her. He even wondered if her smiles were real. Yes, they were real. They were warm and inviting, just like her mother's were when she was sane. Draco suddenly saw a group of men carrying a huge bundle in their arms while being led by the headmaster. He smiled softly before running up to the group of Death Eaters. He could smell the dead blood from the corpse in their arms.

"Draco, what are you doing out here?" asked the headmaster while looking around to see if anyone followed. The little group was already levitating the body to the highest post of the Gryffindor side of the Quidditch field. "I thought you were telling Tanya about what I said in the Great Hall."

"I did, and her father appeared after we told him. He's calming her right now. She had a tiny insane moment." Severus nodded solemnly as the body was put into place and locking charms were put on it. It disappeared after a masked Death Eater put the spell on the body. "How will people see it?"

Severus smirked. "Oh, you'll see."

--

"I thought you said Arthur's body would be hanging on the Gryffindor's goal post once we got on the field," said Pansy as Tanya led to group of Slytherins up into one of the stands. The crowds were already screaming for their team to win. Harry was giving the Slytherins a little heads up on what to expect from the team so it was only Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and Neville. Neville knew all about the plan, but kept quiet about it. He wanted as much death as possible from Dumbledore's side and Tanya would grant him that. Tanya looked at the Gryffindor goal posts and couldn't help but use her vampiric vision to see blood dripping onto the sand from an unknown source. She smiled lightly. Only vampires would catch sight of that from a distance as high as the stands.

"So much impatience Pansy," Tanya said in a very superior tone. Today she was wearing a dark green cloak over a black turtleneck sweater and a nice pair of black pants. It was the proper way a teen should've dressed instead of the regular muggle clothing the rest of the houses wore. She sneered at that as she took her seat in the front row that was reserved for her and her little group. Sure she had muggle clothes to wear, but at Quidditch games she was taught to dress her best. "And you need to keep your mouth shut about these things," she pointed out with a glare. "Who knows who could be listening?" Pansy frowned with her eyes downcast as Tanya watched the Gryffindor team do their warm-ups. She glanced at Neville who was seated to her right as she looked at the goal post with a smirk. She then turned to Pansy. "During the game a charm that was placed over Arthur's body to make it invisible will be taken off by Neville," she whispered in her ear. "I think it will be a nice gift for Ronald since he is the keeper and I missed his birthday after all." Pansy snickered along with Neville just as Harry came up to the stands and squeezed in between Pansy and Tanya. He wore a more macho kind of outfit that was similar to Tanya's and all of the other Slytherins. He looked tired too. Tanya patted him on the shoulder and gave him a vial of blood that he drank greedily. "Should I inform the headmaster that you also need blood with your breakfast?" Harry just nodded as the circles under his eyes cleared and his dark eyes turned back to the vibrant green.

The Slytherins flew up onto the field as everyone behind Tanya cheered. She kept her stoic expression on her face as she clapped along with the rest of the Slytherins in the front row. Draco was doing impressive flips on his broom while others were getting into position. Madam Hooch was referee for this game and she blew the whistle for everyone to fly to the center. She launched up the quaffle and the game commenced. Tanya watched as Slytherin took the ball and started towards the Weasley boy. He had his 'game face' on and it made her smirk. He looked constipated, really constipated. "TEN POINTS TO SLYTHERIN!" yelled the announcer as Blaise scored a goal for Slytherin. She gave him an impressed nod when he looked at her for satisfaction. It was like she was the Dark Lord of the school. Soon she'd have her own mark to brand her followers. Her father even said she could take this generation of Death Eaters under her wing. She smiled fully at the thought.

"BLAISE SCORES! TEN POINTS TO SLYTHERIN!" Once again there was a thunderous roar of victory from the Slytherins and even some of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Tanya looked over at Neville who was staring at Ron with a sick, insane smile. It would soon be time for the little show. She reached out and took hold of his hand. He looked at her with a now blank expression. "Patience my dear," she whispered loud enough for only him to hear. "KATIE SCORES! TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" This made Neville sneer in disgust along with the other Slytherins. Tanya crossed her arms over her chest while glaring at Ginny who was following Draco since he had found the snitch. "IT SEEMS MALFOY HAS SPOTTED THE SNITCH AND WEASLEY IS FOLLOWING CLOSE BEHIND! OH ANOTHER TEN POINTS TO SLYTHERIN FROM THEODORE NOTT!" Tanya pursed her lips as Ginny started gaining on Draco. "Hex her broom Harry," she instructed. Harry took out her wand, but she took in from him. "Wandlessly. I know you'll be able to do it. You're almost past Draco's level. Plus the hex could be traced to your wand." He nodded as she watched his eyes follow Ginny's moves. There was a red glow to his eyes after a few moments and she looked over at Ginny. The crowd applauded with Ronald stopped the quaffle from going into one of the goal post. It wouldn't have gone in anyway since his father's body was blocking any way to score a goal on the tallest goal post.

Suddenly, Ginny's broom seemed to buck like a horse. She watched as it started going a whole entire different direction than where Draco was headed to. People gasped in the stands as the broom started to make a very steep dive down to the ground. Ginny's screams were heard through the whole Quidditch pitch. "IT SEEMS SOMETHING HAS GONE TERRIBLY WRONG WITH GINNY WEASLEY'S BROOM!" Tanya glanced over at Harry whose eyes were dancing with delight as he made the broom stop only an inch from crashing to the ground. It slowly turned upwards and started spinning as it ascended into the air. Ginny continued to scream, making Tanya's lip twitch in annoyance. "SOMEONE HELP THE POOR GIRL! HER BROOM IS OUT OF CONTROL!" Tanya, Harry, Pansy, and Neville stood up in unison and walked to the edge of the stands. They all raised their wands towards Ginny as Harry stopped the hex, making Ginny fall to the ground from a good fifty feet in the air. The two potential vampires in the group smiled at the sound of her bones cracking when her body met the earth. No one cared though since they were applauding the four. Once again showing how naïve Hogwarts really was. The group sat back down as the game proceeded. With the seeker gone, they didn't stand a chance. "MALFOY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" yelled the announcer and everyone in the stands, beside the Gryffindors, applauded in delight. Tanya and Pansy clapped with big smiles on their faces while Neville and Harry shouted encouraging words to Draco. Ron still sat on is broom right next to the highest goal with a sneer on his face. Tanya took the advantage. "Now," Tanya whispered to Neville and he waved his hand slightly towards the goal post.

It took a few seconds before gasps and screams were heard around the whole arena. Ron looked ahead of him for a second, looking at the people pointing at him. He turned around, falling off of his broom and was instantly levitated by Madam Hooch who was also in shock. Tanya smirked as she got up with Neville and Harry on either sides of her. Harry didn't look shocked at all. In fact, his eyes danced with a sick happiness that made Tanya smile softly as they rushed down onto the field while the rest of the school stayed in the stands. Only those three, and the Quidditch players, seemed to have access into the field because wards were put up so that the students couldn't see the body or hear what was going on. They could see the figures below though. Tanya eyes looked at the body with amusement in them. Arthur's skin was deathly pale, almost blue, and his blood was dripping from the various pieces of flesh that she had sliced off. His intestines were hanging out of his stomach and swaying in the light breeze of the fall day. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth, while his eyes stared blankly ahead. The smell was almost too overpowering for her. His two children clutched onto each other, Ginny's arm in a sling. They were crying and she could see a smile on Harry's face. Draco landed next to Harry, staring up at the body with an intrigued expression on his face.

"All students are to go to their houses and await instructions," bellowed Severus' voice as the prefects started to gather the kids and take them towards the school. The four stayed though. They watched as the teachers that were on the Light Side tried to get the body down. Only Flitwick, Hooch, Sinistra, Severus, and Dragomir stood in a corner with smirks on their faces.

"Was Arthur paid too?" asked Harry as they started their walk towards the Dark Side professors.

"Indeed," answered Tanya. "So is Molly and Percy, but that's all."

"I wonder how the others would react to it all. Do they know about this whole being paid thing?"

"Oh yes and they're livid," said Draco with a smirk. "They only act like the perfect family around them so that they won't get suspicious."

"And how do you know that?"

"Bill, Fred, George, and Charlie are on the Dark Lord's side," said Draco who almost laughed at Harry's reaction. "Once they found out about Dumbledore's manipulations they joined the Dark Lord's side. Although Charlie isn't as active in the whole Death Eater thing since he's always taming dragons."

"And before you ask they do know about their father already," offered Neville. "They were there and so was Tanya."

"Actually I was the one who killed the man in the first place," she whispered in his ear as they stopped in front of the teachers and turned to watch the stupid scene. Harry kept on glancing at all of his friends with an apprehensive look on his face. Tanya touched his shoulder and he looked down at her. "Remember when I said you needed proof of his actions?" Harry nodded. "I have the proof of what really happened that night. Meet me in the ROR at midnight." Harry nodded again. Finally he was going to know the truth.

--

Tanya wasn't at dinner that night and it made Harry question where she was. Draco sat across from him with Neville at his side as they dug into the feast. The tapestries that were hanging above the tables were black in honor of Mr. Weasley's death. Ron and Ginny were missing along with Hermione. Harry shook his head in disgust as he started forking his mashed potatoes. Everyone around him just stared. He stopped, looking around with a small smile. "Can't a guy kill potatoes in peace?" They laughed while he took a bite. A goblet of blood was in front of him in a matter of second and he took a few big gulps of it. The drink was almost orgasmic and he had to keep his face neutral so that no one knew he felt deeply aroused on the inside. Draco smirked, knowing too well how he felt. "So how the hell am I becoming a vampire?" he asked to the Malfoy heir across from him.

"Your father was a vampire and your mother was a mortal. When the two combine you get a child vampire that won't start turning until puberty. Well, not really since all vampire children go through this change." He took a bite of his steak. "Don't worry though, you father was going to turn her when she was, like, not pregnant with you. Tanya's father said that she wanted to wait at least a few years before turning. So she could…breast feed you and possibly give you a sister or brother."

"Why couldn't she just be turned then have another child?" asked Harry.

"That's the difference between pureblood vampires and the once-mortals. We can reproduce, they can't. It's a shame really…"

Harry's attention was turned to the feeling of something brushing up against his leg. He looked down, not seeing anything under the table but feet. Only when he looked up, he nearly yelped in surprise. There was a black cat sitting next to his plate and drinking some blood out of his goblet. Its eyes were an icy blue and they looked up at him with almost amusement. Draco laughed while stroking the cat's fur. It walked over to him, getting more scratches on the bridge of its nose. "Hey Tanya," he laughed. Harry's eyes widened as he looked at the cat, then back at Draco.

"Tanya?"

"Yeah, this is Tanya. She's an unregistered animagus." The cat looked at him with mocking eyes before being fed some steak from Draco. Then Tanya started licking her paws while wagging her elegant tail ever so slightly. "She scared me the first time she morphed back when we were eleven. It was just before I had to leave for Hogwarts." Tanya nodded with a small meow. Neville couldn't help but chuckle and then choke on his pumpkin juice. Tanya sauntered over to Harry, sitting on his lap. She put her paws on the table with her head resting on them. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous scene with the rest of the Slytherins.

"Why can't she just turn back into human form?" asked Harry. Tanya meowed four times.

"She is weak from extracting memories and she takes her cat form because some of the dark magic she uses shows up somehow on her body. Whether it's black veins, paler skin, or even red eyes." Draco nearly laughed at Harry's reaction. "The effect will go away in a half hour so after dinner she'll be back in human form." Harry shook his head in disbelief as he looked down at the cat that was acting strangely human. He fed her a piece of his own steak before stroking her fur lightly. She started to purr, making Harry smile slightly.

--

He followed the cat down the corridor with Draco and surprisingly Neville. No one followed, no one spied. It was the perfect situation to be in. Harry stopped when Tanya started to sniff the air. Was someone coming? He watched her head dart to the left and she leaped onto one of the window sills, peering out into the night. Harry walked over to where she was looking to see two figures outside. He used his vampiric sight to see it was Hermione and Ron looking at the Marauder's map. They must've stolen it when he was packing for the Slytherin dorms. Ron looked up, seeing Harry and sneering. Both traitors bolting inside the castle. Tanya hissed as she started to run with the three others in tow. All of them had never run so fast in their lives. The ROR was right in front of them and Tanya stopped, letting the guys go in before her. She caught a glimpse of Hermione before bolting into the room and shutting the door. The guys put sealing charms on the door as Tanya turned back into her human form. Harry nearly gasped at the sight. Her veins were black, showing from her paler skin. Shadows were under her now red eyes and her hair had red streaks in it. Harry just stared at her as the appearance quickly faded back to her natural look. She smiled timidly and then Harry noticed her robes. They were Death Eaters robes! He withdrew his wand, noticing that Neville and Draco had somehow changed into the same robes as well.

"Harry…" said Tanya in a calming voice with her hands out to show she didn't mean any harm. "You want the truth, yes?" Harry nodded. "Then I'll give you the first part right now and we'll travel to my father's mansion to the second part, the proof. I swear on a wizard's oath that I mean you not one ounce of harm along with the other people you'll see tonight. I swear on my magic." Harry lowered his wand, eyes showing relief. She swore on her magic, which meant she meant him no harm. "Now, here's some truth that I know will shock you, okay? I'm not from America, I'm from…well…here." She smiled softly. "And my full name is Tanya Marvola Riddle, daughter of Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry's eyes widened in shock as he fell backwards, sending a curse towards Tanya. Tanya disappeared before it could hit her and she appeared by his side. She took his wand, tossing it to Draco and then grabbed Harry by the neck. She raised him the air and backed him into a wall. Her eyes were a very bright blue, brighter than the regular blue in her eyes. Fangs were shown in her mouth and Harry's eyes widened in fear. "I told you I wasn't going to hurt you! Now am I going to have to keep you like this or will you be civil for once in your damn life?" Harry nodded weakly as she let him drop the floor. Harry pulled his legs to his chest and looking up at Tanya in an almost fearful expression. Right now he was scared shitless. "So yes, my father is the Dark Lord himself. That's why I was placed in Slytherin because of my bloodline and past actions. I could've been in Ravenclaw because my mother is the Heir of Ravenclaw, you following me?" Harry nodded slightly. "The whole prophecy thingy between you and my dad, totally made up. There is a prophecy though, but my dad won't let me know until he wants me to know. He can be a real jackass sometimes." Harry couldn't help but snort back some laughter. "So yeah…that's about all I have to say. We're going to my house through that portkey over there," she said as she pointed at a piece of parchment. Harry gave her a nervous look. "Harry," she said gently. "You told me you wanted proof and I'm going to give it to you." She held out her hand, Harry hesitantly taking it. "Draco, Neville, and I will be with you the whole entire time." They all made their way to the portkey. As soon as they all touched it, they were spun out of Hogwarts and to places unknown.

--

Harry fell to the ground, looking up at a huge mansion made entirely out of black marble. Stone snakes were embedded into the stone, all of them hissing as they approached the front door. There was a garden out from where various creatures were feeding on various plants. Tanya bent down and picked up a small kitten that was at the front door. It was black with grey streaks through the fur. The kitten meowed as the door opened to reveal Lucius Malfoy with a small smirk on his face. Harry felt wary until he felt Neville's hand touch his shoulder in a comforting way. "Princess," he bowed to Tanya before allowing them into Riddle Manor. The inside was just as gothic as the outside. There was a grand staircase closed in black marble, as were all of the floors in the manor. A green serpent that was made of emeralds was carved into the middle of the floor with a blue raven behind it. There were various rooms off to the side, but Harry followed Tanya to the room on her left. She still had the kitten in her arms and was stroking it affectionately. Lucius opened the door for them, Tanya at the head of the group. Harry was overwhelmed with fear as he saw all the Death Eaters he'd ever witnessed gathered in a room. There was a man with jet black hair, piercing blue eyes, and pale skin sitting on a throne with a snake slithering around him. He looked deep in thought, not realizing the group that came into the room.

"Father?" asked Tanya as she bowed in front of the man. Harry's eyes widened as the other two bowed along with her. He cocked his head to one side. This man was Voldemort? What happened to snake-face? This guy was actually hot! Smoking in fact. Only the Dark Lord didn't look up, he was still in thought. "Dad?" she asked as she stood up. Still no answer. "Asshole!" she yelled. Tom looked up at that, making Harry want to chuckle in the fearful settings. The Death Eaters chuckled though. "Now that I have you attention, we have a guest. Harry…" she gestured for him to step forward. At his reluctance, she smiled softly. "Wizard's oath Harry," she reminded him. Harry nodded, stepping forward into the middle of the room. He couldn't help but see a loving glint in the man's eyes.

"It's nice to see you Harry," he said softly. "I'm aware you are seeking the truth." Harry nodded mutely, making the Dark Lord smile in an almost comforting way. He stood up, getting a good look at Harry. His back stiffened as the Dark Lord approached him. "You have nothing to fear," he reassured as he nodded towards a pair of twin Death Eaters that somehow looked oddly familiar. They both had jet black hair, hazel eyes, and an angular face that matched Mr. Lestrange that stood next to them. Harry didn't know that the Lestranges had children. There was something about them that he couldn't place.

"Hiya Harry," they said in unison as the walked up to Tom with vials and such in their hands. Those voices, they were deep, but he somehow noticed them.

"Oh come-""

"On Harry. You didn't-""

"Think we'd take Dumbles-""

"Side after we found out-"'

"He lied about everything!"

"Fred…George?" They nodded and Harry's eyes bugged out. "What the hell did you do?"

"Well, it was a painful process, right George?"

"Indeed Fred," said George with a smile. "We're Lestranges now. Blood adoption is nasty business." Harry just nodded as they handed the vials to the Dark Lord and stood by their now mother. They mouthed, "Bill and Charlie" to the two guys that had long black hair, the same hazel eyes, but had a more heart shaped face like their mother. They winked at Harry.

"I'm so confused right now," he mumbled as he looked around the circle. He started pinching himself, no he wasn't dreaming. He looked up at the Dark Lord. He was still a few inches taller than Harry. He sighed, pursing his lips.

"Why don't you sit down Harry and we can get down to business," offered the Dark Lord as seats were conjured for everyone and Harry was pushed back into. A long table was conjured, the seats moving to where they were around it. People took their seats, Harry noticing that he was now on Tom's right side while Tanya sat across from him. She looked relaxed as she stroked the kitten's fur. That made Harry relax a little in his seat. "What do you know Harry?" asked Tom.

"Well…Dumbledore has paid some of my so called friends to be my friends and give him information about what I was doing. That damn prophecy was a complete fake…and that's about it."

"I guess we can start with the night your parents died then…" trailed off the Dark Lord. He slid the vial over to Tanya who had a dagger appeared in front of her. She took it, slitting her wrist. The blood pooled onto the table as she dropped the liquid from the vial onto it. All the sudden, a memory came into his head…

"Tom! Tom, he's coming! He's going to take Harry!" screamed Lily Potter as she clutched onto the Dark Lord's robes. Harry's eyes furrowed at the sight of his mother. She had just witnessed her husband being murdered by the man she loathed and was now huddled into her Lord's robes within Harry's bedroom. A tiny, one year old girl was standing right next to them. Who the heck is that? he thought. Tom took the girl in his arms, putting her in the closet. He put a finger to his lips before kissing his daughter's head and closing the door.

Tom turned to see Albus Dumbledore standing in the room. He withdrew his wand, putting Lily and baby Harry behind him. Tom was…protecting Harry's family? That didn't seem right at all. Albus smirked, before shooting a spell at him. Tom counter cursed it, sending the elderly man through a wall. Harry's eyes widened. He looked around to see all the Death Eaters within the memory as well. Tanya was standing near the closet the little girl was in. "Lily, go back to my manor and wait with Alana there!" Tom said. "She knows the truth and has accepted it."

"What about your daughter?" Lily asked. Daughter? Wait, the little girl was Tanya?

"Bellatrix!" he yelled. The woman appeared within seconds, going to the closet and taking the small, now crying girl in her arms. Tom gave his daughter a sad look before turning towards Lily. "She'll be fine Lily." Bellatrix disappeared with a loud POP! and Tom looked over at the wall. Dumbledore was there and he shot a curse at him. The green light hit Tom right in the chest and his body fell to the floor. Lily screamed as Dumbledore stepped into the room. She put Harry in his crib before withdrawing her want. Tears were in Harry's eyes as he watched the scene.

"Take me Albus," she said in a shaking voice. "Take me instead of my son!"

Albus smirked, shooting another jet of green light to Lily. It hit her square in the chest before she fell to the floor dead like her master. The elderly man walked over to the boy in the crib, seeing him looking at Albus with sad eyes. "You're going to do great things Harry," said the professor with a sick smile. "Great things…" The professor took the boy in his arms, walking out of the Potter residence.

Dumbledore left the room with one year old Harry in his hands. A ghostly figure rose up from the body, morphing into a silhouette of Tom. He looked over at Lily, choking back a sob. Actually, both Tom's were holding back tears. Tom gave an angry growl.

"Soon Dumbledore," he promised. "Soon I'll have my revenge. And I'll have a daughter to help me." With that, the ghostly Tom flew out the window, in search for his home.

Harry was shot back in the present, in the meeting room. Everyone was stone faced and sad. Tears fell down Harry's cheeks, Neville engulfing him in a hug. It didn't help though. He felt like punching someone, or killing. "So Dumbledore killed my parents?" he finally whispered after a good half hour of a heavy silence. "That…sadistic bastard killed me parents and blamed you?" Tom nodded solemnly. "Then how did I get my scar?"

"Dumbledore carved it into your head after he took you," answered Tanya. "I could make it go away, but it will take awhile to make the potion to do so." Harry just nodded in response. He blood was boiling with anger. Everyone could feel his magic pulse through the air.

"But…Professor Snape said that vampires couldn't die from Avada Kadevra…How did my father die?"

"Rose extract," said a voice that was none other than Professor Snape. He was seated in the darkest corner of the room. "It had the chemical properties to burn a vampire to death if there is enough. Dumbledore confessed to me that he used the Imperious Curse on James and forced him to drink the potion." The door suddenly burst opened to reveal three figures. One was a tall, thin man wearing Death Eater's robes with blonde hair and the reddest eyes Harry had ever seen. He had a smirk on his face as he bowed his head to Tom. The second was a muscular man, as tell as the first. His hair was black, but had blonde tips on ends of his hair. He was as tall as the first man, but had lighter red eyes. While the first man looked around thirty, the muscular one looked around Harry's age. It must've been his son or something. Then the third one made him look twice. There was a thin teenaged boy with a collar around his neck. The chain was held by the older man and the teenager scared. His blue eyes were wide with fear and his brown hair was swept back into a pony tail. The only thing he wore was a pair of leather pants.

"Sorry I'm late," smirked the older man.

"You're always late Nathanial," the Dark Lord said coldly. "Crucio!" he sent the curse to the man and he crumbled to the floor, screaming in pain. Harry's eyes widened in horror when he saw Tanya tackle her father to the ground with a demonic hiss along with Draco. Harry had the same urge to do so, but tried his best to control it. The only thing he did was growl in warning. Tom threw the two potential vampires across the room and ended the curse just as they stood up and hissed at him with blood red eyes. "Nathanial," said the Dark Lord in a warning tone. He was slightly breathless. "What did you do to them?" That's when Harry realized that the man was Nathanial Hazel!

Nathanial chuckled as he stood up. "I didn't do anything to them my lord," he smiled. "It's their instincts kicking in. Even young Harry was feeling it, but it doesn't affect him as much since it isn't that powerful." Nathanial took his seat along with the other vampire and his, what Harry thought was, slave sat on his lap. Tanya took her seat silently along with Draco, their heads down in shame. Harry wanted nothing more than to console in both of them. He could see that they were fighting their instincts as best as they could. "Do not fret children," said Nathanial in his velvety voice. "You'll be able to control your urges soon enough." Tanya growled in response, making the younger male chuckle.

"Feisty, aren't we?"

Tanya slammed her fist down on the table. "Don't taunt me, Dante," she warned in a cold voice. Harry had never seen Tanya so…animalistic.

"Tanya, control your temper. Leave it for the mudblood and blood traitors," said Draco softly. Tanya seemed to relax at his words and slumped in her chair. By the looks of everyone in the room, no one has ever seen Tanya act like that. Harry felt a pang of sympathy towards her. She had to keep up this Princess of Death Eaters behavior to seem even normal. Maybe the stress was getting to her?

The Dark Lord cleared his throat, everyone looking at him in interest. "Now, Harry, after Dumbledore took you to away from your parents he set you at the Dursley's because he knew that they'd do those things to you. I didn't know there was sexual abuse in that. If there was I would've tried my hardest to get you out…if I were whole at the time…" He paused, looking at Harry with worry. "Dumbledore placed you there so that you would learn to be obedient. He wanted to seem like the good guy in everything. Your savior if we should call it that. He was basically trying to mold you into the 'Golden Boy' of the wizarding world." Harry looked down at his clenched fists. All these years he had been lied to. His friends paid and everything. He was livid. "Your mother knew about the fake prophecy the night that old coot came and destroyed your life. Unfortunately I couldn't protect you either." It was silent for a little while.

"Your mother was my first godmother Harry," said Tanya softly. "Only when she died, Bellatrix was next in line to take that position." She bit her lip, as if contemplating what to say next. She looked over at Severus who nodded his head slightly. "In this world we have a First Godparent and a Second Godparent…Sirius was your First and Severus was your Second."

Harry's mouth hung open and his eyes wide. Tanya just nodded, waiting for his reaction. "Oh fuck me," he whispered as he let his head hit the table. He just remained there, head on the table, not looking at anyone. The twins were holding back laughter along with their brothers and Dante. He sat up straight again, looking at Snape with a glare. "You're my godfather and you've treated me like shit ever since I landed in the school. What the fuck man?!"

"Well sorry, but I had to keep up the evil potions master act."

"Why?"

"Dumbledore put a spell on me that made me evil during your first four years at the school okay? It made it to where I loathed you for being James' son. I couldn't just turn around and be all fine and dandy in one day. Jeez and I thought you were smart." Harry just glared at the man while Tanya held in laughter. It was so funny to see Snape's true self come out.

Narcissa Malfoy came into the room with a baby girl in hand as she sat next to her husband and son. She rolled another vial towards the Dark Lord and he let it stop in front of him. "The next memory will be painful to watch. This is what Dumbledore has done to my daughter." He looked over at Tanya who looked slightly uneasy. "This will show you the amount of mercy he truly has in his being…" He slit his hand, adding his blood to the now broken vial. Everyone was sucked into the memory…

A black haired girl, probably only twelve at the most, curled into a corner of a dirty dungeon type place with shackles on her wrists and ankles. All she wore was a light purple slip that barely covered her form. Her hair was knotted and dirty. There were streaks of dried blood on the insides of her thigh along with cuts up and down her arms. Tears were in her blue eyes as she curled further into her little corner. Tanya walked over to the girl, sliding down to the floor next to her. She didn't touch her younger self. She just sat there, waiting for the memory to go further.

The dungeon door opened to reveal Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, and Remus Lupin. They walked through the Death Eaters as if they were ghosts and crowded around the twelve year old Tanya. The older Tanya stood up, leaning against the wall and glaring at the three. Dumbledore grabbed young Tanya by the hair and dragged her to the center of the floor. She screamed in pain when he basically threw her into the floor. He pulled out his wand, pointing it at the young girl. "Where is your father hiding?" he asked in a tone that was not his. Tanya remained silent. Moody kicked her in the stomach and she fell to the floor while coughing and trying to get air into her lungs. Remus kicked her in the back, making tears appear in her eyes. "I'm going to ask you again you slut, where is your father hiding?" Tanya looked up at the man, spitting bloody saliva in his face. He wiped it away, aiming his wand at her. "Crucio!" he bellowed. It hit Tanya, making her body spasm in pain. She didn't scream though. She looked up at the bastard with hate in her eyes. Her hands braced her as she slowly stood up while still under the curse. Her legs looked as if they were going to buckle under her, but she stood there nonetheless. They all looked at her in shock, but masked it with stoic expressions. Tanya's expression was far from stoic. Her eyes held nothing but tears and pain while her mouth quivered from screams trying to escape it. She didn't falter though. Dumbledore finally ended the curse for a grueling five minutes. She clasped to the floor, only to be rewarded with Remus gripping her by the hair and making her stand up again. "Where is your father Tanya?" She remained silent and stubborn. Harry looked over at the older Tanya who was glaring dagger at the three. He looked over at the Dark Lord who looked as if he wanted to leave the memory and kill the three. He turned his attention back to the memory.

"Have it your way," smirked the professor as the shackled disappeared. "Remus isn't this the time you're the horniest. I think this girl will at least satisfy you for a few hours. You can always come back for seconds." Tanya's eyes widened in fear as the other two left and now Remus was the only one left in the dungeon. She backed into a wall exactly opposite of the older Tanya, her eyes holding fear. He started taking off his shirt along with his trousers. Soon he was only in a pair of boxers with a hard on. Harry felt as if he was going to hurl right then and there. "Now, now little pet," taunted Remus. "Don't you remember the fun we had last month. The way you moaned for me?" Remus grabbed her by the hair and forced his lips onto her. She started beating at his chest as he put a spell on her that Harry recognized from a Dark Arts book he read. It was a spell that made a person hornier than ever. It was usually used on rape victims. Tanya still beat at him as he threw her to the floor and his boxers disappeared. Most of the Death Eaters in the room had to turn around at the sight. The Dark Lord went over to the older Tanya and embraced her in his arms. She held back tears at the sight of Remus plunging into her younger self. Tears were in her eyes as she tried her best to bite back a moan. This made Remus smile sadistically and pound harder into her. Tanya finally moaned, but it soon turned into a painful scream when Remus started biting her nipple through her shirt. "Feel good doesn't it whore? You dirty, filthy whore." Harry's eyes widened at what Remus said. That was exactly what those men said to Harry was he was being prostituted. Harry looked over at Draco and Neville to see them starring stone faced at the scene. Severus wasn't even looking along with the other Malfoy's. Nathanial, Dante, the twins, Bill, Charlie, and the rest were in tears and didn't even look at the sight. The slave though, was looking at the older Tanya in sympathy.

"P-Please st-stop," pleaded the younger Tanya with tears in her eyes. She was only rewarded with a slap across the face and Remus pounding even harder into her. Harry thought he was going to break her back. Suddenly, Remus let out a wolf howl and clasped on top of Tanya as she climaxed as well with tearful moans. Remus was breathless as he pulled out of her and his clothes appeared on his body. He smiled down at Tanya who was curled in a fetal position. She had pulled her slip down to where she was now covered. "Thanks for the ride skank," he chuckled as he kicked her in the stomach and walked out of the dungeon. The younger Tanya broke down in tears as the memory faded and they were in the meeting room again.

Harry looked over at Tanya who was staring down at the table blankly. There was a heavy silence within the room. No one could really speak after what they had just witnessed. "Every day for two years straight," Tanya said in a cold whisper. "It was always the same too," she said as she looked directly into Harry's eyes. "I'd wake up, eat, get tortured, be raped by whomever was there, and then they'd send me off to Manors in America as a prostitute for the remainder of the morning. Then I'd be flooed back and get raped and tortured and soon I was driven into a quiet shell that just kept its silence and did what she was told. But I never betrayed my father." She smirked slightly. "Dumbledore drove me to insanity you know," she said in a mere whisper. "So when he found me useless, he dropped me in Knockturn Alley at the age of fourteen. Luckily Bellatrix was there that day and found me or else who knew what I would've done." She laughed a little. "He even destroyed me wand so I had to get an even better one. I guess I should thank him for that."

"After I found her she buried herself in Dark Arts books for weeks on end," said Bellatrix. Harry looked at her with sad eyes. "She demanded to be trained with only the darkest of wizards and if we refused she'd put us under the Cruciatus Curse until we gave in and got her what she wanted." Harry looked over at Tanya with wide eyes. She just gave him a sad look before staring up at the ceiling. "She was basically insane until our Lord was fully whole again. He was livid when he found out what happened to her."

"Did you try finding her?" asked Harry.

"Of course," answered Narcissa. "She was our sweet little girl after all. That bastard had his minions take away her innocence and sanity. Her mother suffered the most though. She was partially insane when Tanya came home because of Tanya's disappearance. She used the Cruciatus on her when Alana didn't let her see her father. That drove her into true insanity." There was silence after that. Harry sometime looked over at the slave who was being petted by Nathanial.

Harry turned to the Dark Lord who he found staring at him with a thoughtful gaze. "Could you possibly explain why you nearly killed me…" he counted on his fingers, "four times?"

"It was three Harry," he said.

"No, your younger self tried to kill me in the second year. Just thought I'd throw that in."

"Oh," he nodded. "First year was because I realized that you were under Dumbledore's manipulations and the fact that I was still under the stress of trying to get my body back." Harry nodded, understandable. "Second year, well I didn't even know you then so yeah…" Harry nodded again. "Your fourth year is kind of tricky to explain. I was under more stress because Tanya was insane in my manor while I had to go through my rebirth. That puts a lot of anger on a father's mind. Then I was still angry with the fact that you were still Dumbledore's puppet and I also did the duel to see how much power you've learn. I was kind of power hungry too so that can add into it. It was like an out of body experience basically." He paused for a second. "Fifth year was stupid on my part. I should've known that Dumbledore was planting those visions in your head before we went on with the plan. Originally we were supposed to get the fake prophecy and destroy it. Pretty simple plan…until you came and started the whole battle thingy with the Order. I was pissed," he admitted with wide eyes. "I knew you could only be stunned by the killing curse since you're a vampire offspring. So I was going to stun you, take you back here, and explain everything. Then Dumbledore came and…well you were there."

"Why did you possess me then?" glared Harry.

"Trying to see how far the manipulations went," he answered. "You have a strong mind Harry. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Harry nodded, still not sure if he was telling the truth. "Wizards oath Harry," murmured the Dark Lord. Harry waited for Voldemort's magic to turn on him, but nothing happen.

"Wait…Dumbledore put those visions in my head?"

Everyone nodded.

"That son of a…" a silencing charm was put on him by Tanya as they watched him silently rant. Tanya could read lips and was nearly appalled by the foul language he used. Bill was laughing where he sat and Lucius was holding back his laughter along with everyone else. Harry stopped, wondering what was going on. Tanya lifted the charm and he gave her a silent thank you.

"You good?" she asked.

"Yeah," he sighed while leaning back in his chair. His eyes held a dark glint within them as he just stayed silently in his chair. Everyone looked at him, waiting for something to happen. As their wish was granted, Harry looked at the Dark Lord with calculating eyes. "Since you're no doubt telling the truth because of the whole oath thing, why do you kill innocents and stuff? Is there a reason you hate muggles and muggleborns?"

"I hate muggles the same way you do Harry. They abused me to no end. Everywhere I turned in that orphanage there was either a punch waiting for me or some kind of snide remark. When I realized I could do magic, I started acting on revenge. I don't just kill random people Harry. I kill muggleborns because they taint our blood and make bloodlines weaker. Muggles, well you might know the reason since you've lived first hand with them." Harry nodded solemnly. "I kill the Order and light wizards because of the fact that they can't accept my…morals if you should call them that. I want to rebuild the bloodlines and make them stronger than ever. I want to show those damn muggles what they're really dealing with. I want all the so-called Dark Creatures to be able to roam free along with us dark wizards. We can't do that with Dumbledore and the Order breathing down our necks. Hell, I don't even think that old fool is a light wizard from what Tanya has told me. And most importantly, I want to kill the people who've harmed my daughter." Harry could see the logic in Voldemort's speech. He bit his lip in thought as his mind swirled with the new information. Everything he said made sense in Harry's mind. Those muggles, they should die for not accepting wizards and witches. He had heard from numerous muggleborns that they've been abused by their parents because they thought they were freaks. He also agreed with the whole them tainting purebloods. Then something clicked in his mind.

"Was my mother a pureblood?"

"One of the purest of them all Harry," answered Snape. "She was a direct descendant of Merlin."

"Wow…" he said with wide eyes. He started to feel a little dizzy. He stood up, looking at Voldemort. "Is there somewhere I could stay for the night? I can't go back to that school with Weasley and Granger tracking my every move."

"Headmaster Snape?" inquired Voldemort.

"It's the weekend, I don't mind. Just as long as you get back to school on Monday."

"You can take the room next to mine Harry," smiled Tanya. "Top of the stairs, first door to your right. Mine is just across from yours."

"Thank you. I just…need to think about this for awhile."

All of them nodded as Harry left the room. Tom sighed. "Now, we wait…"

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	9. Sorry!

Hello everyone!

I'm so sorry for never updating but that's because I'm stumped on all of the stories. Plus my computer crashed on me and I'm using my parent's for writings. They never let me on theirs so I can't really write even when I get a muse. I'm sorry again.

I'll be deleting all of my stories and I'm going to start with a clean slate. I'm sorry.

MoonlightxParasite


End file.
